


Once Upon A Thiam

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Storybrooke, Dark Magic, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, Falling In Love, Kitsune, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mage Theo Raeken, Mates, Strangers to Lovers, Thiam, Werewolf Theo Raeken, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo Raeken is an ordinary college student in Boston, when his friends arrive and say they need his help. He is taken to the middle of the woods, or so he thinks, and his journey begins.





	1. Enter the World

Theo Raeken is a typical college student in Boston, MA. He is in his final year there. Theo grew up in the small town of Beacon Hills, CA. He was the captain of the lacrosse team. He depended a lot on his family and friends. His parents were divorced and he lived with his mother. Theo did not really have a relationship with his dad. He would appear here and there, take Theo out to eat, but nothing would really come of it. Theo could care less about his father. Theo’s mother, Mary, was everything to Theo. He would die for her and do anything he could to protect her.

A big part of Theo’s life is his friends. First off, Stiles and Scott are best friends, but they were nice enough to invite Theo to join their friend group. They had an interesting dynamic. Scott was straight and Stiles was gay, but that obviously did not change anything. Derek was another one of Theo’s friends. Theo and Scott were very apprehensive with Derek at first because when they first met, Derek and Stiles began flirting and now they are dating for almost 7 years. Theo sees them as example of what true love looks like. Derek was about 4 years older than him, technically it was illegal for them to date when they started, but they were very safe about it. Derek was sure to go slow and never cross any lines. Since Stiles’ dad was chief of police, Derek knew that if he fucked up there was a high chance he would be shot. Lydia was also part of their friend group. Lydia is the quiet smart type. She often helped the three of them with their homework when they were at a loss. Lydia is full of sass and would always have a comment to make, usually it was when Stiles talked. 

Their friend group had taken two losses, Allison and Kira. During high school, Allison was murdered. Allison was Scott’s first love. The story is Allison was walking home, alone, and she was robbed. There was a struggle, Allison was a tough girl. She definitely put up a fight, but her attacker stabbed her and left her for dead. This was a tragic loss for Beacon Hills. Scott was changed forever. The year after Allison died, Kira and her family moved to town. While Scott knew no one would ever replace Allison, he welcomed Kira as one of their own. He and her were never romantically involved, but they were very good friends. However, about a year ago Kira went missing. There was no evidence as to what happened to her. She just disappeared without a trace. Her family did not what happened to her. Scott was hurt by this. He lost the love of his life and not even 5 years later he lost another important woman in his life. 

There was something Theo did not know, something he was about to find out… 

 

It was the beginning of Theo’s senior year. He was walking home from his classes. He had a fantastic day. He got a 104 on his test, an A on a paper, and he was just ready to face anything that came his way, nothing could mess it up. That is until Stiles’ jeep, Roscoe, had come skidding towards him.

“Get in!” Scott yelled. Now this was not super unusual, Scott drove sometimes but Stiles was not in the care with him.

“What?” Theo asked. He was most confused because Scott was supposedly back in Beacon Hills with Derek, Stiles, and Lydia who was also in the car which just made no sense.

“Theo, get in the damn car!” Lydia said back. “Ugh!” Lydia got fed up with him and ended up pulling Theo into the car. 

“Whoa!” Theo said as he was pulled into the jeep. “Where are we going? What is going on?” 

“Scott!” Lydia said.

“I’m going! I’m going!” Scott said making a fist. 

Scott blew something into Theo’s face and then he blacked out. 

 

Theo was laying in the back of the jeep and slowly coming to. “What? Where am I?” He looked outside and it was night time. They were on a dark road, woods surrounded them on both sides of the street.

“Well look who is finally awake.” Scott said. 

“Scott! What the hell did you do to me?!” Theo asked. He felt tired and groggy. 

“I’ll explain later. We have to get there first.” Scott said.

“Here.” Lydia said handing Theo some water. “This will help you wake up.” 

“Thanks, but why can’t you just tell me?” Theo said.

“We are almost there.” Scott said. “Look, there’s Derek and Stiles.” 

Theo looked up and he saw them standing in the middle of the road. “Why are they just standing there?” The jeep came to a stop.

“Hey.” Scott said. 

“I’m glad you are back safe.” Derek replied. “You got him? What did you tell him?” Theo heard Derek say as he got out of the jeep.

“Not yet. Do you have it?” Scott asked.

“No, she’s bringing it soon.” Derek responded.

“Who is bringing what?! Where are we?!” Theo yelled.

“Theo, keep your voice down.” Lydia said. 

“No, you guys basically kidnapped me and drugged me or some shit!” Theo protested.

“Actually they were poppies.” Scott said.

“Poppies? What the fuck?” Scott ws confused.

“I gave him them.” Stiles said. 

“Not the time, Stiles! We have to get him into the town.” Lydia said gesturing down the road.

“Town?” Theo said looking down the road. “Lydia, down that road is more woods. There is no town back there!” 

“Theo, look. Just trust us. We will explain everything once -” Lydia was cut off. 

“Theo, get behind us.” Derek said. 

“What?” Theo was beyond confused.

Stiles grabbed him and pulled him behind the group. “Theo, stay here.” Derek was the first to run forward. 

Theo watched as he saw Derek throw punches, but he could see nothing. “What is going on? Why is Derek fighting...the air?” 

“Stiles. Protect him.” Lydia said running as she and Scott ran to what seemed to be nothing.

“Protect me from what? Bad air?” Theo said laughing. 

“Theo, this is serious.” Stiles said pulling a book out of his bag.

“What’s that for?” Theo asked.

“Shut up, Theo and stay behind me.” Stiles said. He picked up his phone. “Where is she?” Stiles 

looked worried as he saw his boyfriend and his best friends in trouble. 

“Where is WHO?!” Theo roared. “Ow!” Something had hit Theo’s back. He bent down and picked it up. It was a white scroll. “What the fuck is this? Where did that come from?” 

“Theo, open it!” Stiles screamed.

Theo was confused and unraveled the scroll. It was a language he never understood, but Theo felt something as if everything changed. He looked and saw a sign and a town at the end of the road. The sign read  _ Welcome to Storybrooke.  _ He turned around, “Where is Storybroo - WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Theo could now see what they were fighting. From what Scott could tell, it was a ninja dressed all in black and a mask over their face. 

“Derek! Scott! Lydia! Come here!” Stiles yelled. They did as Stiles said. Stiles had his book open and raised a hand. He muttered some words that Theo couldn’t make out, but then he saw the ninja begin to glow and then exploded into a puff of bright yellow smoke. 

“What the fuck was that?” Theo asked.

“Theo, we are going to answer all of your questions soon, we just have to get you to safety.” Derek said.

Theo saw a woman near the sign. “Have you told him anything?” The woman asked. “You better tell him what will happen when he crosses the town line.” She said.

“What?! What will happen when I cross the town line?” Theo said.

“Theo. Your life is about to change.” Stiles said in a serious tone.

“We cannot really explain what will happen, just know...you will be okay.” Lydia said.

“Hopefully.” Derek said.

“Hopefully?!” Theo asked. 

“No, you WILL!” Scott said.

Derek then pushed him over the town line. “Oh...nothing happened….Okay what was the big deal?!” Theo was then encased in a bright light. He felt things going through his body, but he was unsure what was happening.

 

Theo blacked out.


	2. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wakes up and needs answers. The answers he gets are more than he could have bargained for.

Theo felt weird, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around the room, he was in someone’s house, someone’s bed. He was unsure where he was. He looked and noticed he was strapped to the bed. Scott began to freak out.

“He will be awake any second now and you need to tell him the truth.” Theo could hear a woman say.

“I’ve known him the longest, I can do this.” Stiles said. Theo was confused. They were not in the room, but he could hear them as if they were standing right next to him. 

“We both could.” Scott replied.

“He’s awake.” Derek said. 

“Hey buddy, how are you?” Stiles said in a fatherly tone.

“Guys, where am I? Who are you?” Theo asked seeing the same woman who was at the town line.

“Hello, I’m Regina, Mayor of Storybrooke. On behalf of the town, Welcome to Storybrooke.” Regina said. 

“Storybrooke? Where is that? Or where am I?” Theo asked.

“Maine.” Lydia responded.

“How...why am I here?” Theo asked. Everyone grew quiet. Scott could hear a weird thumping noise. “What’s that noise?” 

“Our heartbeats.” Derek said. Everyone looked at him. 

“Theo you’re a werewolf.” Scott said to him. Theo began to get nervous. “What? We said we had to be honest with him.”

“Theo, yes okay you are a werewolf….like Derek and Scott, our Alpha, but….you also have some magic. Like me.” Stiles said to him. 

Theo was confused. “So you’re saying that you guys are werewolves?” He pointed to Derek and Scott. “You’re some sort of wizard?” He pointed at Stiles. “And what are you some like lizard or something, Lydia?”

“Actually, that’s Jackson, the correct term is Kanima. I’m a Banshee.” She responded.

Theo stared in disbelief. “Haha, you got me! Wow you guys took this joke pretty far.”

“Oh it’s not a joke, Mr. Raeken.” Regina said. “Don’t believe me?” She asked. She created a fireball with her hand. Theo’s eyes went wide. “If this was a joke, how can I create a fireball?” 

Theo began to get nervous. “How have I never known that I was a werewolf? Or that I had magic?” Scott asks. 

Regina sat on one side of Theo while Stiles and Scott sat on the other side. Lydia and Derek stayed standing. “Theo, something happened when we were kids.” Stiles began. “Something we have all kept from you.”

“Have you ever heard of the myth of Dread Doctors?” Regina asked.

“No.” Theo replied.

“Do you remember when we were 8? I know you try to forget, but remember when you were kidnapped?” Theo remembered nothing. “You remember it happened right?” Theo nodded yes. “You just do not know what happened. These three men kidnapped you and you were gone for a week.” Stiles said. “We were all worried about you.” 

Scott took over telling the story, “Until one day, Stiles and I found you in the woods. You were alone and had marks on your neck. We brought you to the hospital. They said you were fine. They ran all kinds of test on you, but they could not find anything wrong.”

“Okay? Then what happened? And how do you fit into the story?” Theo said gesturing to Regina. 

“The Dread Doctors came to Storybrooke once, after they met with you. They came with a vial of your blood. They came to our town’s well. The well in Storybrooke holds the magic of our town. Back then, magic was dormant, but they were able to extract some of it. They took your blood and some magic and fused them together somehow. Like creating a chimera. I saw what they did and fought them out of town. I grabbed the vial and sent them away, protecting the town from them and their danger. Before they left one of them said Theo Raeken.’ So I looked you up. It took some time because back then we had dial up internet.” Everyone gave a chuckle. Eventually I found the article about how you just appeared and your friend found you. I decided to hold onto the vial. The vial had essense of your DNA, your werewolf powers, and then your magic. About a week later they came back.” Theo was so entranced by the story Regina was telling. “They fought me to get the vial. As I said, back then the town did not have magic so I had to keep it quiet and my powers were not at their full strength. I just had some potions and ingredients. I was at the well and they attacked me again. I did the one thing I  _ thought _ would work. I broke the vial over the well. The Doctors were furious and disappeared. After I noticed what happened I saw that your blood fused into the well. Your magic was stored here and since your blood was the key, it would lay here until you crossed into town. Once you did that you powers came rushing to you. Theo, you’re a werewolf and you have magic.” Regina paused and looked at everyone else. “And we need your help.”

Theo looked confused. “You need my help?”

Derek spoke up, “Theo, do you remember Allison?” Derek paused for a second and looked at Scott. 

Scott was okay and knew they had to bring her up. “Do you remember Gerard Argent?”

Theo was still struck by this. “Allison’s grandfather. Yeah, why?”

“He’s a hunter. He hunts supernatural beings.” Lydia said.

“Which means us.” Stiles and Scott almost said in unison. 

“They are right.” Regina said. “We are all his targets.” 

“You too?” Theo said.

“Yes, I have magic, you saw, but not just me.” Regina stoically walked to the window. “A lot of people in this town will be targets too. We have people who have magic, supernatural beings, and kinds of which Gerard believes should be eradicated.”

“How do you know about Gerard then?” Theo asked. 

“A few years back, Derek was on the run and was on the outskirts of town. I looked and saw he was being hunted, so I let him come into town with the scroll, just like I let you. He explained to me what was happening and who he was. When he said he was from Beacon Hills I asked if he knew you. I told him what had happened with the Dread Doctors and we knew we had to keep you safe.” Regina said.

“Well, what changed? Why now?” Theo asked.

“Recently, Gerard has been cracking down on supernatural creatures. He’s been trying to get into the town. Ironically, he has been using supernatural creatures to hunt them down.” Lydia said.

“Was that who that black hooded ninja was?” Theo asked. There was a silent tone in the room. Everyone had their head down. “What?”

“That is called an Oni. There is a being called Kitsune.” Derek began. Theo could tell something was wrong. “If a Kitsune breaks their tails, then they can summon Oni warriors to aid them.” 

“So Gerard is using a Kitsune?” Theo asked.

“Yes, but it’s someone we know.” Lydia began.

“Who?” Scott said worried.

“Kira.” Theo blurted out. Theo was in awe. “You, and everyone else, were told she was taken and disappeared without a trace, but in actuality she was taken by Gerard. He has been using her tails to summon Oni warriors to take down supernatural creatures.”

Stiles butted in. “It’s his sick and twisted way of killing us, but not getting his hands dirty.”

Theo was in awe. He was getting so much information that it was hard to process, but all he could think about was one thing. “Did the Oni kill Allison?”

They all looked down. Lydia was the one to answer. “Yes.”

“Gerard found out that she was friends with us and he knew we had powers. He tried to turn her against us. She refused. She was our protector. She was a member of our pack, a guardian. Then one night, Gerard struck. This was before Kira was in town so he must have captured many kitsunes because summoned the Oni.” Scott told him. 

“Theo?” Stiles asked. Suddenly Theo began to shift. His werewolf senses were kicking in. Theo wanted to do only one thing: Kill. Theo, with great strength, broke the straps.

“Stiles now!” Derek screamed.

Stiles dropped what seemed to be a small pile of dirt. Theo ran and was knocked back. He came to. “What the -?” 

“Mountain ash.” Scott said. It creates a barrier for supernatural creatures. We knew you’d freak, Theo and we wanted to keep you here.” 

Theo was freaking out and getting pissed. He was breathing heavy and then suddenly a wind began….inside. “His magic is working with his emotions!” Regina said.

The wind broke the circle of mountain ash and Theo made a run for it. He just had to get out and clear his mind. Derek and Scott tried to stop him, but Theo dove between them, dodging them both. He went outside and just headed for the woods. His wolf instincts took him there. He was running. He had no set destination. He just could not think about one thing. He thought about Kira being used as a tool. He thought about how his friends have powers. He thought about he had powers. He thought about Allison and her last words. BOOM. Theo had ran into someone. 

“Are you okay? I could hear your heartbeat a mile away!” The guy said. The guy was shorter and looked a little younger than Theo. “Uh, dude are you okay?” He held out his hand to help Theo up. “I’m Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think!


	3. Heartbeats and Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo meets Storybrooke resident, Liam Dunbar in the woods while Liam's magic and innerwolf is going crazy.

The shorter male had his arm extended. Thep was hesitant, but he took Liam’s hand to help him up. The instant they took hands there was a shock between them. “Ouch!” Liam said. Instinctually, he wanted to pull away, but something was drawing Liam in, as was Scott. “I haven’t seen you before, were you swept up from another curse?”

“Curse?” Theo still had a lot to learn about Storybrooke and its inhabitants. 

“Oh….you are not from the Enchanted Forest I take it?” Liam asked.

Theo thought he had heard everything, but it was just getting started. “No I’m not from the, um, Enchanted Forest.” Theo said trying not to laugh. “I’m from a town called Beacon Hills. It’s in California.”

Liam’s eyes grew wide. “So there are werewolves outside of Storybrooke? I thought magic only worked here….Does magic exist out there?”

Theo did not know how to answer him. “Well, I don't really know. I just got my powers recently. Like yesterday.”

“Oh, wow!” Liam said. Theo could tell Liam was shocked by this. “So you do not know anything yet. You haven’t found your anchor or anything.”

“My anchor? I’m a werewolf, not the captain of a pirate ship. What’s next, you’re going to say Captain Hook taught you?” Scott said laughing.

Liam grew more serious. “No, but he is a police deputy and helped find my missing bike last month.”

Theo began to laugh, until he realized Liam was serious. “Oh, you’re…. You’re serious.” 

“Of course I am, can’t you hear my heartbeat?” Liam asked.

“How the hell am I supposed to hear that?” Theo asked.

“Oh geeze. You have a lot to learn, especially before nightfall.” Liam said. 

“Nightfall?” Theo said confused. 

“It’s a full moon tonight, Theo. Hell of a time for you to get your powers.” Liam laughed. Scott had a look of worry on him. “Hey, it’s okay. Who is your Alpha? Or who bit you?”

“Scott is, apparently, but I can’t see him now.” Theo stammered.

Liam paused. “Theo, were you bit?” Scott shook his head. “Theo, show me your eyes.” Theo looked at Liam. “Your werewolf eyes.” Liam’s eyes had a yellow glow to them. Theo was in awe. He was captivated by Liam in a way he had never been captivated by someone before. “Theo?” Liam asked breaking Scott out of his trance. 

“I, I don’t know how….” Theo said. His mind was in a whirlwind. Liam looked up and saw that night was falling.” 

“Theo, we need to get you somewhere safe.” Liam said.

“What am I in danger from?” Scott asked.

Liam paused and looked at him. “You are the danger. You’re a fresh werewolf. You are probably not in control.” 

“I don’t really have control of my magic either.” Scott said.

“Oh yes we need to get you somewhere. Let me call Regina.” Liam said grabbing his phone.

Theo grabbed Liam’s arm to stop him, when he did Theo felt something warm. He looked into Liam’s eyes and it was like they were the only two in the world. “What?” 

“Please don’t.” Theo said. He was still holding Liam’s arm. He did not want to let go, he was entranced by Liam. “Regina is with my friends and I cannot be around any of them.”

“Theo!” Theo could hear Scott’s voice.

“Please, we have to get out of there!” Theo said. 

“What’s your hand doing?” Liam asked.

He looked down and saw smoke coming from it. “Fuck, it’s my magic. I’m not in control.” Theo began to freak out. He waved his hand by accident and the smoke surrounded both him and Liam. The smoke cleared quickly and they were at a different part of the woods.

“Where did you take us?” Liam asked.

“I told you I’m not in control! Plus I don’t know this town.” Theo protested. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Liam said. “Wait, I know where we are.” Liam led Theo to a tree stump. “This is a hideout. My alpha, Ruby, said she made some of these in the woods. We’ll be safe here.” Liam opened the latch and the two climbed underground. “Theo come here.” Theo saw a wall with chains. “I have to put these on you. It’s for the safety of everyone.”

“Okay.” Theo said. He held out his arms and Liam latched them to the wall.

“Your legs too.” Liam said. 

“Damn, my arms and legs chained up? Can’t take me on a date first?” Theo said laughing. WAIT. Theo was confused. He had never flirted with a guy before. He did not know what he was doing. 

Liam turned beat red. “You’re funny.” Liam closed the latches and walks to the other side of the room. “You can feel it, can’t you?” Theo could feel it inside of him, his inner wolf. “It’s okay. It takes time to control it.”

“How do you stay in control?” Theo asked.

“I have an anchor. Everyone has something different. They think of an emotion, a person, a memory, and they let that anchor them to their human selves.” Liam said.

“So then what’s yours?” Theo asked. Liam turned for a second and looked sad. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

“No it’s not that.” Liam began. “It’s just….hard.” Theo could tell Liam was preparing himself emotionally. “A few years back, I was dating this guy.” Theo now was intrigued. “He was human. He knew I was a werewolf. Well, in this town we see heroes and villains all the time. There was this one villain: The Black Fairy. She was getting ready to cast this dark curse. Brett was going to meet me for dinner and he ran into her on the street. Literally. I was outside the restaurant and they were across the street. He apologized because it was an accident and he was a decent human being and apologized because it was the right thing to do when…” Liam began to tear up.

Theo could tell Liam was hurting, “Liam, it’s okay. You don’t have to continue.”

“No, no it’s fine.: Liam said composing himself. “She ripped his heart out and crushed it. I saw it happen. I ran at her, but she used her magic to send me flying. Next thing I knew he was dead. Regina came up to me and helped me. She really is great. I’m sure she can help you.” 

“Are you okay?” Theo asked. 

“Yeah, the full moon isn’t really out yet.” Liam responded.

“No, are you okay?” Theo replied implying what happened with Brett.

“Yeah. I went to therapy. It still hurts because I really loved him, but I know he’s watching over me.” Liam said in a calm tone.

Theo could feel the moon taking over. “Arg….what is happening?” 

“You’re turning. Don’t worry, I’m here.” Liam responded. “Liam think about something. Anything. Family. Friends.”

“His friends are here.” Scott said entering the room. “We’ll take it from here.” 

Stiles opened his book and held his hand out making Theo fall asleep. “Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	4. Jail Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wakes up in a cell, Liam is there. Theo learns more about Storybrooke and Liam gives a little tour.

Theo woke up in a jail cell. He felt groggy and was not sure what exactly was going on. He looked to his left and saw Liam. “Theo, you’re awake!”

“What happened?” Theo asked.

“Some friends you got. Your mage friend knocked you out and then they took me here.” Liam replied.

“Liam, I am so sorry.” Theo said standing up. 

“It’s okay. They just locked us up here.” Liam said. Stiles and Scott entered the room. “So, can we leave now?”

“You can.” Stiles responded. “We need to talk to Theo.” Scott opened Liam’s cell. 

Liam grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. He wrote something down. “Here Theo. When you get out, call me.” Liam realized that sounded like a pick up line. “I, uh, want to make sure you are okay!” Liam was blushing.

Theo reached out and grabbed the paper, he was also a shade of red. “Thanks, Liam. I will.” Liam smiled at him and walked away out of the police station.

Stiles and Scott smiled. “The-e-e-e-e-e-o!” Stiles said in a sing songy voice. 

“What, Stiles?” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Come on. We’re your best friends. You like him! I didn’t know you were on my team!” Stiles said.

“You could lie, but remember, I can hear your heartbeat.” Scott replied.

“I don’t know how I feel. I’m confused.” Theo said.

Stiles looked at Scott, “He’s telling the truth.”

“Interesting.” Stiles said in amazement.

“Now, can I get out without Stiles casting another spell on me?” Theo asked. Scott opened the door to the jail cell. “Thank you, Scott.”

“Theo, can we talk now?” Scott asked.

“Are you going to tie me down again? Or use that mammoth ash?” Theo said.

“Mountain ash.” Stiles said correcting him. 

“Right. None of that?” Theo asked.

“None. Let’s sit.” Scott said and the three sat down in the chairs. The station was empty. Apparently, Deputy Hook was out on duty. “How did you feel last night?”

“I felt strong. I felt angry. I was pissed.” Theo’s voice trailed off.

“But?” Scott asked.

“But I was calm.” Theo said.

“Why do you think you were calm?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t…..I don’t know. I was trying to find an anchor.” Theo said.

“Finding an anchor takes time. What were you thinking about?” Scott asked.

Theo was quiet for a bit. “I was just talking with Liam. I felt the shift happening in my body, but I kept talking to him. I was hearing his story. I did not really start to shift, until you guys interrupted us.” 

“Interrupted? Were you two gunna fuck?” Stiles asked.

“I just met the guy and he was telling me about his dead boyfriend.” Theo replied.

“ ….so no?” Stiles asked.

“No, Stiles. I was not going to fuck the stranger I had just met. Plus, I was chained to a wall.” Theo said.

“Kinky.” Stiles said with a chuckle. Scott glared at him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Theo, could Liam be an anchor for you?” Scott asked.

“I - I don’t know. I never thought of another guy before really. I found myself with a weird attraction to him. I flirted with him and it just blurted out.” Theo said embarrassed.

“Awww little Theo s growing up.” Stiles said. 

“Well, good morning.” Regina said walking in. “Ready for your training?” 

“Training?” Theo asked. 

“Regina and I want to help you learn control of both your magic and your wolf.” Scott said.

“Although it seems like he has found his anchor pretty fast.” Stiles said.

“Well good. What is it?” Regina asked.

Theo sat there quiet for a moment. “Just someone I met.”

“Well how cute. Love can be a very powerful thing.” Regina smiled.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Love? I just met the guy yesterday!” Theo said with hesitation and confusion. 

“Yesterday? Did you meet someone here, in Storybrooke?” Regina asked.

“Yeah.” Theo said half chuckling. “I was running in the woods away from you all and I ran into another werewolf. Liam.”  
“Ah, Liam Dunbar of Ruby’s pack. Good boy.” Regina said. “He is a cutie, I bet you two would make an adorable couple.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa. Okay guys. Yesterday I went through a lot. I found out I’m a werewolf, I have magic, and that I am attracted to guys. Can we slow down about the whole ‘dating’ thing? Please?” Theo was getting stirred and smoke began to form around his hand.

“Theo. Breathe. Think of Liam.” Regina said. Theo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought about when he and Liam touched and the feeling. His heart rate slowed down and the magic stopped. “There you go, Theo.”

Theo blinked and realized he was okay. “Okay. Can we train tomorrow?” He stood up and had his hand in his pocket holding the paper that Liam gave him. “It’s been a lot. I want to just relax. Maybe walk around town, get some fresh air.”

“See Liam?” Stiles asked laughing.

Theo growled at him. “You know, that sounds like a good idea.” Regina said. 

“Thank you.” Theo began to walk away and stopped. “Regina, Liam said he was from the Enchanted Forest. Are you from there too?”

Regina smiled. “Yes, that was my home. Theo, before you go out I should tell you. Everyone from this town is from a different realm. Some go by two names, their Enchanted Forest name and their Storybrooke name.”

“Well that what’s your other name?” Theo asked.

“Oh, I was still Regina, but I used to be the Evil Queen.” She said. 

“The Evil Queen? Like from Snow White?” Theo asked.

“Yes, Snow is here too. Don’t worry. I’m not evil anymore. I’ve changed my ways.” Regina smiled. 

“Good to know.” Theo said. He walked outside smelling the air. His senses were all heightened. 

“Well look who got set free!” A voice said.

Theo turned. “Liam?”

“Is it weird that I waited? I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I got nervous.” Liam said scratching the back of his head.

Theo smiled and blushed.  _ He is so adorable.  _ “I do not think it’s weird at all. I think it’s sweet.” 

Liam began to blush now. They began to walk. “So, can I show you around town? I’ll show you all of the hot spots, the best places to eat, and the great beauties of Storybrooke.”

“I think I see one right now.” Theo said then froze in his tracks.  _ DID I SAY THAT OUTLOUD?! _

Liam was beat red. “Thanks, Theo. I have to say you are incredibly attractive too.” The two continued walking around the town. Liam showed him the harbor, the clock tower, and their last stop: “Granny’s Diner. The best food place in town.” Liam opened the door for “Hi Granny.”

“Good afternoon, Liam.” Granny said. “The usual? OH! Who is this?” Granny came out from behind the counter.

“This is Theo. Theo is new in town.” Liam said.

Theo reached out to shake her hand, but she hugged him. “Oh I’m a hugger. Welcome! We never get new faces in town. Well. Not ones that don’t try and kill us first.” 

“Well I won’t do that!” Theo said.

“So….since you’re from out of town, what do you know about our town?” Granny asked.

“Oh I know about the Enchanted Forest. I’m actually a werewolf and apparently I have magic.” Theo said.

“I thought so. I smelled a wolf on you. I just wasn’t sure if it -” She stopped and looked at Liam. “Well, anyways I’m glad you’re here. Do you like lasagna? On the house!” Liam and Theo sat in a booth.

“She’s nice.” Theo said.

“She’s great. Since Ruby went to Oz to be with Dorothy, she has been like a grandma-alpha.” Liam said.

Theo was in amazement. “Okay, that sentence had a lot of things. Let’s break it down.”

Liam laughed, “Okay, where do you want to start?”

“Ruby, you said she is your alpha? Did she have another name in the Enchanted Forest?” Theo asked.

“Yes, you may know her as Little Red Riding Hood.” Liam responded.

“Okay, and Dorothy and Oz? Oz is real?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, it’s another realm.” Liam said. 

“Okay, and Granny? She’s a werewolf?” Theo asked. 

“Yes and no. She lost the ability to shift, but she still has her hearing and sense of smell.” Liam responded.

“And it’s damned good too!” Granny said delivering their lasagna. “Enjoy!” 

Theo was a little embarrassed, but he was very hungry. The two were eating and were quiet for a few minutes. “Can I ask you a question?” Theo said.

“Sure.” Liam said mid bite of a lasagna.

“How are you? Like….ummm….well….shit forget it.” Theo was growing red. He just wanted to ask how he felt about the Brett situation. He wanted to be open and tell Liam he could be open to talking to him.

Liam reached his hand out and touches Theo’s hand. “No, what is it?” 

Theo took a deep breath. “You mentioned your anchor, Brett.” Liam looked sad for a moment. “Are you okay? I know we just met, but I want to tell you that I am here if you ever need me.” 

Liam smiled. “So does that mean you’re going to stick around for a bit?”

Theo’s face was very red now, “I guess it does.” 

“I’m okay. I will always love him, but that was 5 years ago. I have dated since, but no one has really made me feel like he has. Until recently.” Liam smiled. 

Theo’s eyes went wide and he was as red as the lasagna sauce. “Oh, i-is that so?” 

“Yeah. It’s Storybrooke.” Liam smiled. “Things are always changing.”

Theo smiled. “This was great.” He took out his wallet.

“Theo, I told you it was on the house!” Granny said.

“Well, accept my donation then!” Theo said putting a $10 bill on the counter and practically sprinting to the door. “Bye, Liam!” Theo left quickly to go see Scott.

“I like that one.” Granny said.

“Yeah.” Liam smiled. “I think I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story! Let me know what you think! :)


	5. Training Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is training to learn his new skills and just in time

Theo could not wipe the smile off of his face. He ran down the roads of Storybrooke, his heart skipping a beat when he thought about Liam. Theo stopped for a second and picked up his phone. “Hey, Scott?” 

“What’s up Theo?” Scott said on the phone. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I was just going to head….well. I don’t know where because I have never really been to town yet. I got a tour from this guy Liam, but do we have a place to stay?” Theo asked scratching his head in confusion. 

“Yeah. Let me call Regina and she can show you.” Scott said. 

“Thanks Scott.” Theo said.

“Where are you?” Scott said. 

“Ummm. I’m outside of the clocktower.” Theo said. 

“Got it, thanks.” Scott said and the call ended.

“Okay…” Theo said. “I guess I will wait right here.” 

Theo sat down and Regina appeared in front of him from a puff of purple smoke. “Well hello.” Theo got up abruptly. “So, Scott said you got a tour of the town from Liam?”

“Uh, yeah.” Theo said.

Regina smiled. “Well, let me show you your pack’s house. Maybe on the way, we can talk about your magic.” 

“What about it?” Theo asked.

“Well, how to control it for one. How to channel it.” Regina said. “Magic is very complicated though, and you always have to remember this: All Magic Comes With A Price. 

“That’s deep.” Theo laughed.

“Deep and serious.” Regina said. “Magic is not a toy. It’s a tool, a weapon. How you choose to use your power is up to you. Some people use it for darkness, others use it to help people, like your friend Stiles. Stiles has a spellbook that he uses, but he is still learning.”

“I take it you used to use it for evil?” Theo asked. 

Regina stopped in her tracks. “There was a time I would use my power anyway I could to get anything I wanted. I created this town. I ripped us all from The Enchanted Forest and brought us here. I messed up all of their lives because I was angry.” She turned to Theo. “Don’t be like me. I used to let anger and hate fuel me. I wanted power, I hurt people for not bowing low enough, and I gave no second chances.”

“What changed?” Theo asked.

“Many things. First off, I adopted my son, Henry. Years later, he got his birth mother, Emma, to come to town. I was angry for a while thinking he was trying to get her to replace me, but I was also scared because I thought Emma would break my curse. She did and over time, well that anger turned to love.” Regina held up her finger with a wedding ring on it. “I never thought I would love again, not after Daniel, but Emma changed me. She helped me see the light. My power used to come from anger, anger at my mother, at everyone. Now, it’s from love from Henry, Emma, and everyone else.”

“That’s amazing.” Theo said in awe. 

“Magic can do practically anything you want. You hungry?” Regina asked.

“No I am stuffed from Granny’s.” Theo said.

“Ah yes, her lasagna is to die for.” Regina said. Theo looked puzzled. “Sorry wrong choice of words. Point is, it’s delicious. Now Theo, you have used your magic before. I want you to use it again.”

“And do what?” Theo asked.

“What do you want it to do?” Regina asked back.

That was a good question. Since his arrival in Storybrooke, his mind had been filled with thoughts, questions, ideas, and confusion. “Ummm. I want….I really don’t know.”

“One of my first lessons was creating a fireball.” Regina said.

“Woah.” Theo was amazing

“That may be too much at the moment. You all have had quite the past few days. How about something sweet?” Regina said waved her arms and making a plate of cookies.

“Wow.” Theo went to grab one, but they vanished.

“Ah - ah. Your turn. It’s like shifting as a wolf. Think of an anchor for yourself. Something to help channel your magic, something that will move you.”

Theo closed his eyes. He thought about his friends, and now Liam. He looked down and saw a puff of smoke that was an yellow and black color. The smoke disappeared and he was left with a plate of cookies.

“Well, well. Seems like you found your anchor.” Regina said taking a cookie. “Better get inside, Scott is waiting.” Regina disappeared in her purple smoke.

Theo looked and it was a big house. He knocked on the door and Scott opened. “Theo!” He was happy to see him.

“Cookies!” Stiles said running to the door grabbing the plate of cookies. Stiles was happy to see cookies. 

“Scott, you’re going to train me?” Theo asked.

“Yeah Theo.” Scott grew serious. “We have a war going on. You need to learn to control your abilities.” 

“You’re not gunna pull the ‘We’re brothers now’ crap, are you?” Stiles yelled from the other room. 

Scott laughed, “No. I didn’t bite him! Anyways, Theo, let’s go to the training room.”

Theo walked into the house. Derek and Stiles were cuddling watching tv eating the cookies. “Thanks for the cookies, Theo.” Derek said high fiving him as he walked behind the couch.

Scott led Theo to a room. It had a dirt ground, punching bags, weigh sets, and everything to be the perfect training group. “Whoa. How does this all fit in here.”

“Stiles. He did some spell to make the room appear to be normal, but it’s way bigger than on the inside. Stiles said it was like the Tarbus.” Scott said.

“Tardis.” Theo corrected him understanding the Doctor Who reference.

“Sure. Anyways, you have a lot to learn. First, I want you to work on the shift. You can do it whenever.” Scott made a fist and his claws came out and his eyes glowed red. 

Theo couldn’t get his claws out, but he made his eyes glow a deep golden yellow. “Why can’t I get this? What the fuck?”

“Hey, it’s a great start dude.” Scott reassured Theo. 

“Scott!” Stiles and Derek came bursting into the room. “It’s Lydia.”

They all went to the living room. Lydia was sitting and drawing. “Someone is going to die.”

“What is she talking about?” Theo asked.

“It’s a banshee thing.” Stiles said.

“Lydia.” Scott said sitting next to her. “Who is going to die?” 

Lydia looked at Theo. “Liam.”

Theo was in terror. “What? How? When?”

Lydia looked out the window. “Go to the town line. Now.” 

“I’ll take us there.” Theo said. He waved his hand, but nothing happened. He waved it again. “Come on, I did it before.”

“Breathe Theo. Think of your anchor. Channel him.” Stiles said. 

He closed his eyes and waved his arms and said quietly, “Liam.” It worked. He opened his eyes and they were outside on the road. 

“Oni!” Stiles said. Theo saw the Oni slashing at the invisible barrier of the town line. 

Scott growled. “Theo, maybe you should stay back.” 

“Yeah, it will take more than cookies to defeat an Oni.” Stiles said.

Theo thought back to Regina. “How about this?” Theo created a fireball.  _ Thank God that worked.  _ Theo was doubting if that would work.

“Well well well, one walk with Regina and someone thinks they are a total badass.” Stiles said.

_ Crack! _

“They broke the barrier!” Theo yelled.

“I see that.” Scott said. 

Regina appeared. “How can they do that?” 

“Stiles!” Scott yelled and Stiles pulled out some mountain ash and threw it. The Oni was trapped in a circle.

“Yeah bitch! Break that!” Stiles said.

“Really, Stiles?” Regina said. “How long will it hold him?”

The Oni raised his sword and tried to stab the forcefield created by the mountain ash. “Umm, I’m not sure.” 

The Oni was stabbing the forcefield and the supernatural element looked like it was cracking. Suddenly, Liam came out of the forest. “Theo? Are you okay? What is THAT?” Liam was confused by the Oni. 

Theo remembered what Lydia said. “Liam, you have to go home. Get to safety.”

“No.” Liam said grabbing Theo’s hand. “I’m not leaving you.” He shifted. Liam was a different, his wolf was a full form wolf, unlike Scott and Derek. His wolf had thick brown fur and he was huge. 

“Whoa, I was going to call you Little Wolf, but I guess I can’t now.” Theo joked. Liam growled at him. “Sorry.”

_ Crack! _

The Oni had broken free. Everyone attacked. Theo was scared, he had never been in a real fight before. Well, not one with his powers. He watched as everyone else, including Liam was fighting. Theo heard Liam wail in pain, the Oni had slashed him in his chest. “Liam!” Theo created a fireball and hurled it at the Oni. 

The Oni was throw backwards by the force past the town line. “Stiles, let’s close it.” Regina said. The two sealed the barrier with their magic. “Mountain Ash, the original barrier spell, and this.” Regina pulled out a vial. “The strongest shield according to Rumple.” Regina threw it at the barrier and it sparked igniting the spell.

“Scott!” A voice rang out. “You can hide all you want. I will kill you and everyone in that town.”

“Who was that?” Theo asked. 

Scott looked scared, “Gerard.” 

Theo knew what that meant. War had come. He turned. “LIAM!” He ran to Liam who had shifted back to human. He was panting on the ground, a huge slash across his chest. “Scott, help!”

“What was that?” Liam asked. He was crying in pain. Theo was holding his hand.

“It was an Oni. An ancient warrior.” Stiles answered. “You’ll heal.” Stiles waved his hand casting a healing spell. “It didn’t get you deep enough.”

“I….I feel no pain.” Liam said.

“Theo.” Scott said. 

Theo looked down and saw blackness coming from Liam and was going into Theo. “What...is this?”

“You’re taking his pain. It’s something we can do.” Scott said. 

Liam passed out.


	6. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam was hurt by the Oni and he realizes how much he and Theo care about each other

“Where….Where am I?” Liam said. He voice echoed along the walls. 

“You’re with me.” A voice said. Liam turned and saw him. The tall, amazing man with a piercing smile and an 8-pack. Brett. 

“Brett?” Liam asked. “Am I….?”

“Dead? No.” Brett replied. “You’re in a sort of limbo. What happened to you?”

“I was fighting some creature. An Onie, Omi, Oni, something. It looked like a badass ninja with a sword. We were fighting it, trying to protect everyone and it cut me. Theo’s friend said it wasn’t deep enough to kill me.” Liam said.

“Theo?” Brett raised an eyebrow.

“He’s just a friend.” Liam said.

“For now.” Brett said. “I came here because I wanted to tell you, it is okay. I want you to be happy, Liam. Sadly, I cannot do that for you anymore. Maybe this guy can.” Brett hugged Liam. “You have my blessing.” Brett went in and kissed Liam. Everything around Liam went white.

 

Liam woke up in the hospital. His eyes slowly opened. He figured his speed healing was why he was not hooked up to machines, he was just there to be monitored. He looked to the side and Theo was asleep in the chair. He was laid back, his head looking upward, snoring lightly. Liam smiled and couldn’t help but think it it was adorable how Theo was there.

A nurse came into the room. “Oh you’re awake Mr. Dunbar.”

“I am. Was he here all night?” Liam asked.

“Oh yes. He insisted on being here until you woke up.” The nurse said chuckling. “It looks like he missed it. Should I wake him?”

“No, let him rest.” Liam said. The nurse left the room. Liam laid back in his bed. He thought about his dream. Was it a dream? Did Brett’s spirit really tell him it is okay if he was with Theo? Theo let out a loud snore for a moment. Liam chuckled. Theo was adorable and definitely attractive, but he just met the guy. He wanted to get to know him more first. “Theo?” 

Theo snorted and woke up. “What! What! I’m up! Liam, you’re awake!”

“I am!” Liam laughed. “So were you here all night?” Liam of course already knew the answer to that.

“Ummm, yes. Is that weird?” Theo asked.

“No weirder than me waiting outside of the police station for you.” Liam said. “I do have some questions.”

“I can try and answer.” Theo said honestly knowing that he was not sure how to respond depending on the question.

“So the Oni? Where did it come from?” Liam asked. Theo went on to tell Liam what little he knew about Kitsune’s, Kira, and Gerard. “So Gerard hates all supernatural creatures?” 

“Apparently. He thinks they are unnatural.” Theo said.

“Wow. Discrimination against supernatural creatures? Fucking jerk. What’s next? Coming after 

us gays?” Liam laughed.

Theo smiled and turned red. He had just realized he was attracted to guys and to have the label was a whole new experience, especially since the guy who made him realize it was the one who said it. Liam. 

“Theo?” Liam said snapping Theo back into reality. 

“Sorry, I was just distracted.” Theo said.

“Because my shirt is off and I have a bandage over me?” Liam asked. Theo smiled. 

The nurse returned. “Okay, Mr. Dunbar, let’s check your wound.” She slowly lifted the bandage. “Well, your speed healing seems to healed it.” She said. Theo and Liam both looked and there was no mark, no scar, nothing. “I think you are all set.” 

After two hours because hospitals are notoriously slow, Liam was finally released. “Wow, what a beautiful day!” Theo rolled his eyes because it was getting dark. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just adorable.” Theo said.

“I think I’m pretty vicious.” Liam said growling.

“How cute, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

“Little Wolf, huh? Is that my new name?” Liam giggled.

“I guess so. So….” Theo trailed off. 

“Do you want to go over there?” Liam pointed to a patch of woods. “There is this really nice forest with a clearing where the view of the stars is just unbelievable.” 

“Sure!” Theo grabbed Liam’s hand.

The two walked to the forest. Liam pointed out the tree he clawed when he first shifted. The trunk that used to be a tree from where he completely destroyed one time. “Here we are.” They were on the edge of a cliff, the trees behind them, a clear view of the town and the stars.

“Wow.” Theo looked out. He saw the clocktower, Granny’s diner, the pack’s house, and so much more. He looked up and saw the stars. They glistened brightly. 

“Come here!” Liam said. Theo turned and Liam was laying on the grass. Theo joined him, their bodies inches apart.

“They are beautiful.” Theo said amazed by the view.

“Yeah. Everything I see here is beautiful.” Liam said. Theo turned and saw that Liam was looking at him. The boys were now staring into each other’s eyes. “So beautiful.” They closed their eyes and slowly moved closer. They were closing the space between their lips. 

 

_ Ring! Ring! _

 

Theo’s phone went off. “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Liam said.

“Yes, Scott?” Theo said.

“Are you okay? Is Liam okay? Where are you? I went to the hospital, but they said you weren’t there.” Scott said over the phone.

“I’m fine, Scott. Liam and I are just hanging out.” Theo said.

“Wear protection!” Theo heard Stiles yell.

“Stiles. Werewolves technically don’t need protec - Not the point. Okay Theo, glad you’re okay.” Scott hung up.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Scott thinks he is my dad now, geez.”

“I think it’s sweet that your friends care so much about you. Without them, would we have met?” Liam asked. Theo rolled his eyes at Liam’s cheesiness. “Exactly. Maybe I should get you home.” The two stood up and left the forest.

When they arrived at the Pack’s house, they stopped at the door. “Thanks for showing me your special place, Liam.”

“Thanks for staying with me in the hospital.” Liam responded. 

The two hugged. Theo wanted to kiss Liam so badly, under the stars would have been perfect, but with Stiles very obviously looking from behind the curtain and Scott behind the door, it was not the time. “Do you want to go out tomorrow? Like. A...um...like, a…” Theo was so bad at this.

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Theo.” Liam responded. “Text me later?”

“Of course.” Theo said as Liam walked away. 

Theo went to open the door and heard his two dork best friends running back to their seats. “Theo! How was your night?” Scott said.

“Why didn’t you kiss him?!” Stiles said. Derek hit him in the back of the head. “Ouch!”

“I have a date tomorrow and if you two would kindly NOT INTERRUPT THIS TIME, that would be great.” Theo said.

“If they do, I’ll just scream and knock them out.” Lydia said.

_ Buzz. Buzz. _

Theo looked down at his phone. It was Liam.  _ Can’t wait for tomorrow! xoxo  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think! :)


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam have their first real date!

Theo woke up very early, too eager to think of anything else except for his date. He and Liam planned to meet at Granny’s at 5 o’clock and they would plan from there. Theo looked at the clock and it was agonizing watching the time slowly pass by. 

_ Knock. Knock. _

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Scott said emerging in Theo’s doorway.

“Sure.” Theo replied.

Scott entered the room smiling and sat on the bed. “I know the past few days have been a little crazy. I just want to say I am happy for you.”

Theo smiled. “Thanks, Scott. Where is this coming from?”

“You’re one of my best friends, man. This Liam guy seems nice. I have never seen you look that way at anyone before.” Scott said.

“What do you mean?” Theo was confused what Scott was getting at.

“The way you look at Liam. It’s the same way Stiles looks at Derek, Derek looks at Stiles, and I….it’s the same way I used to look at Allison.” Scott paused and Theo hugged him. “I’m okay, but Theo. Hold on to him, if you think you have a chance and you two can work, make it work. Don’t let anyone or anything stand in your way.”

“I won’t Scott.” Theo saig hugging him harder. “Scott….what actually happened to her?” Scott took a deep breath. “No, never mind, forget I asked man.”

“No, no, it’s about time you knew. Gerard used the Oni. He had taken the tails from kitsune’s in the past. If you break the tails, you summon the Oni. Whoever breaks them, is in control of them. Once he would run out of a kitsune’s tail he would kill the kitsune. One night we were walking home from a lacrosse game. The week before, Gerard had lost Jackson.”

“Jackson?” Theo asked. 

“Jackson was bit by Derek, but instead of becoming a werewolf he became a kanima. It’s a lizard like snake thing. His body was rejecting the bite and he became a kanima. Gerard tried to take control of him, and her did for a little while, but eventually Lydia brought Jackson back to normal and he was a real werewolf, with some side effects.” Scott explained.

“Side effects?” Theo said puzzled.

“He still has his tail and can use his venom to paralyze people, which can be helpful. Anyways, Jackson went off to England. Gerard had captured some kitsune and he met us in the parking lot. He told us that we had to pay. He felt we turned his family against him. He broke the tail and the Oni appeared. Allison had some arrows and knives in her back, but no bow. She did not let that stop her. We all attacked. Stiles used magic. It was not until Allison used her special arrow made of silver that we learned their weakness. Silver kills them. Unfortunately, after she stabbed one another came up and stabbed her. I tried to take her pain while Stiles used a healing spell, but Oni’s blades are different. They have a magical property that we still haven’t figured out. She told me there was no pain, I was holding her and she loved me.” Scott began to tear up. 

“Scott, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you relive it.” Theo was hugging him tightly.

“No, you had to know Theo. Now you know the truth. You were her friend too.” Scott said wiping a tear from his eye. “She’d be so happy for you.” Scott gave a quick laugh. “She always knew you were into guys. She once said ‘Scott, what if Stiles and Theo date?’ and I told her you were straight. Boy was I wrong.” 

“To be honest, I am not sure what I would identify as. I did not know I was into guys until I met Liam. Gay, bi, straight, who honestly cares? I am Theo. Let’s go from there. No one can assign my identity to me.” Theo said.

“I am proud of you, man.” Scott stood up and hugged Theo. “Have a great time.” 

Theo was hit in the face with something. “You may need it!” Stiles said from the doorway. Theo picked it up: XXL Condom. 

“Fuck off, Stiles.” Theo said. Stiles just laughed. 

“Come on, sorry Theo.” Derek said picking up Stiles and throwing him over his shoulder.

“I’m not complaining, I like this view!” Stiles said because he was looking straight at Derek’s ass. 

“He’s such an idiot.” Theo said. “Oh, it’s 4!” Theo rushed and ran around his room. He wanted to look hot, he wore a muscle shirt underneath a tight, slim fit plaid shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. He walked downstairs to leave.

“Well someone looks hot!” Lydia says.

“Ow ow!” Stiles catcalled. 

Scott looked at the time. “Dude, it’s 4:45!” 

Theo smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ve been practicing.” Theo waved his hand and disappeared in a puff of yellow and black smoke. Next thing Theo knew, he was outside of Granny’s. “I’m getting pretty good at this.” He stood outside waiting for Liam. 

“Hey!” He saw Liam running toward him. He was wearing a maroon button up shirt, a skinny black tie, and a skinny khaki pants. “Wow, you look great.”

“You do too.” Theo said hugging Liam. “This is for you.” He moved his hand forward, but nothing happened.

“Ummm?” Liam was confused. 

“Sorry.” Theo took a deep breath and tried again. “THIS…” Theo moved his hand again. “...is for you.” A small puff of smoke appeared and a rose emerged from it. “HA IT WORKED!” 

Liam took the rose and thought about how cute Theo looked because he was so excited that his magic worked. Liam opened the door for Theo, “After you handsome.” Theo blushed a bit and walked in. “Hi Granny, table for two?” 

“Of course, there’s a booth right over there.” Granny replied.

The two sat in the booth. “Liam, you look great and you even smell amazing.” 

“Oh thank God, I thought I may have overdone it with the cologne.” Liam sighed in relief. 

Theo held Liam’s hand. “No, it’s the perfect amount.” 

Liam tried to not blush, but who could he kid? He was on a date with an extremely attractive guy.

“So what are we having?” Granny asked.

“Oh you know I would never pass up your lasagna.” Liam said.

“And for you, Theo?” Granny asked.

“I loved the lasagna, but can I try something new? Can I just have a traditional cheeseburger?” 

Theo asked.

“I guess my lasagna isn’t everyone’s favorite.” Granny said sarcastically. 

“NO, it was great! I just wanted to try something new!” Theo said.

“Don’t worry son, I was only kidding!” Granny laughed and walked away.

“Granny!!!” Liam yelled.

“Sorry Liam, but I won’t stop joking just because you’re on a date.” Granny called as she walked into her kitchen. 

“Sorry about her.” Liam said to Theo.

“How’d she know it was a date?” Theo asked.

“She may or may not have helped me get ready….I’m not the best with picking out clothes.” Liam said embarrassed.

“Well, you do look awesome. Handsome.” Theo corrected himself. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course.” Liam said looking a bit nervous.

“Before I met you, I had never really thought about being with a guy….” Theo began.

“Oh….I’m sorry. I should have known someone as hot as you would be straight.” Liam said.

Theo laughed. “Actually. I’m not.” Liam raised an eyebrow. “When I held your hand that night, I felt something. My stomach felt like it was in a knot. My heart skipped a beat. I guess you could say I’m gay. I know that I have feelings for you. Very strong feelings.” 

“I have feelings for you too. Very strong feelings.” Liam said in an almost mocking tone. Liam held Theo’s hand.

“I just do not want you to think I am not interested in you because believe me, I am,” Theo said. 

Liam laughed. “I am aware. I can smell it on you, as I am sure you can on me.” Theo was red, but so was Liam.

“Here we are.” Granny came back just in time. Theo had run out of words to say. He didn’t want to just say I LOVE YOU because that is not what you do on a first date. However, Theo felt that he really did. 

The two ate their food. They talked about things they liked, disliked, their families. Theo learned that Liam’s parents are doctors in Storybrooke, but in the Enchanted Forest they were simple villagers. He learned about the curse and how even though they left their home, it was almost a blessing. They were helping people which is something they always wanted to do. Liam loved the Enchanted Forest, but he likes TV and modern plumbing. Liam learned all about Theo’s life and how he had grown up with Stiles and Scott. He told Liam about the Dread Doctors and Regina’s run in with them.

“Whoa, it’s already 9?!” Liam said.

“Oh what? Do you have another date?” Theo asked.

“Totally.” Liam laughed.

Theo laughed as well. “Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe go to your favorite place?”

“I’d love that.” Liam replied. The two of them walked out after leaving Granny a generous tip. They journeyed out and laid under the stars again. “Thank you, Theo.”

“For what?” Theo asked.

“Well first off, you paid for dinner. Also, you came to town. Yes that was not exactly your choice, but I am so happy you did or we would have never met. I thought I wouldn’t love again, but you. You just hit me like a brick wall Theo Raeken.” Liam said.

“I did run into you and I really am glad I did, Liam Dunbar.” Theo slowly went in to kiss him when he stopped suddenly. He saw a red dot on his chest.

“Theo move!” Liam pushed Theo back and the two rolled away. They heard a shot and a bullet hit where the two were. 

Theo growled and was in wolf form now. “Liam!” Liam ran to Theo. “Who’s there?”

An African American woman came out from the woods holding a gun. “Hello Liam. Hello Theo. I’m Tamora Monroe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo seem to be in trouble....keep reading to find out what happens next!


	8. Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo's date is interrupted, but Theo does not want this to be the last date they go on.

“Do not move.” Monroe declared. 

“Who are you?” Liam asked.

“Did I not just tell you?” Monroe asked slyly.

“Why are you doing this?” Theo asked.

“I do not have to tell you or your  _ kind  _ anything.” Monroe spat.

“Is this because we’re gay?” Liam asked.

“HA! I don’t give a shit about that. You are inhumane creatures that could kill us all if you wanted.” Monroe said. 

“Please, what do you want from us?” Theo pleaded.

“To kill your kind. My sister tried to stop you creatures. Her goal was to destroy magic, but she failed. I have a bigger vision, a much bigger vision. If you are not human at all, you deserve to be killed.” Monroe said.

“Your sister?” Liam asked.

“Some time ago my sister and her husband were here to destroy magic. They never returned. I snuck into town a long time ago. I heard of their demise. I heard how Peter Pan had them killed. 

“Tamara was your sister?” Liam asked.

“Wait Tamara and Tamora?” Theo laughed.

Monroe cocked her gun. “Theo, I would shut up if I were you.” Liam said grabbing his hand. 

Monroe looked pissed. “I hid in the shadows, watching curses come through. The town freeze over, change completely, then go back to normal. Nothing about this town is normal. I learned about everyone in this town. I was planning an attack and I needed weapons, that when I found Gerard. He trained me. I was his inside person.” She raised her gun. “Now you two. Say goodbye.” 

Suddenly a grand roar came from behind Monroe. It was Scott with Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Regina, and another woman who Theo presumed was Emma. 

“Theo! Liam!” Scott called out.

Regina created a fireball and flung it at Monroe, she jumped to the right evading the attack. Monroe fired her gun at Regina. Emma stepped in front of her and created a magical barrier, the bullets clattering off of it. “Thanks, Emma.”

“Stand back!” Stiles commanded. He muttered some words that were inaudible and suddenly Monroe’s gun turned into a water gun.

“Argh! This was a warning. Gerard is coming.” Monroe said retreating into the woods. 

They all ran to Theo and Liam’s side. “Are you guys okay?” Lydia had asked.

“How did you know where to find us?” Liam asked.

“It’s a banshee thing.” Lydia replied. Liam had known about werewolves, wizards, witches, and some other creatures, but he was not familiar with banshees. 

“Let’s get you two home.” Regina said.

“I can take him home.” Theo said. 

“It is not safe for you guys to be alone.” Emma said. 

“I have fangs and magic. I think I can manage.” Theo said. He waved his hand and he and Liam disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

“He’s a stubborn one.” Regina said.

“Hm. He reminds me of someone.” Emma laughed to which Regina glared at her, but she knew she was right. 

Theo and Liam appeared down the block from Liam’s house. “You missed just a bit.” Liam giggled. 

“No.” Theo grabbed Liam’s hand. “I wanted to walk you some of the way home.” Liam’s face turned a little red. “We seem to always be around trouble, huh?”

Liam laughed. “Welcome to Storybrooke, Theo. Trouble happens every other day. It’s like we defeat one villain and two more grow in its place.”

“So what have you seen?” Theo asked.

“Hmmm. A giant running down main street. A giant snow monster. A pirate ship flying through the air. Mermaids. A spell which made us all fight each other, and it’s a good thing it was stopped because we all almost killed each other. Hmmmm. Oh Robin Hood and Hades, the god of death squared it off. Unfortunately Robin died, I mean that I didn’t see, but it shook the town.” Liam said.

“Wow. This town is crazy and now there are hunters here, ready to kill everyone.” Theo said. 

“Yep, but we will get through it. We got through everything else.” Liam said squeezing Theo’s hand. “At least now I have you.” 

“Have me? Liam Dunbar, if that is how you’re asking me out then I think you better rethink that.” Theo said.

“Oh really? You want some grand ask out?” Liam said.

“Well. How about this?” Theo pointed up to the stars. The stars moved and said: 

 

_ LIAM DUNAR WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?  _

 

“Yes. Yes, Theo.” He wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and hugged him. 

“Well Liam, here we are.” Theo said.

“Here we are indeed.” Liam said.

“I had a great night, despite being attacked.” Theo laughed. 

“Me too.” Liam said. The boys paused. “Well, good night.” Liam hugged Theo.

“Good night Liam.” Theo hugged him. The boys separated and hesitated. 

“Good night.” Liam opened the door and went inside.

“Yeah.” Theo sighed and walked away. “Good night Liam.” Theo was beating himself up because he knew he should have just taken Liam and kissed him.

“Theo!” Liam called out. Theo turned and saw the boy running towards him. Liam grabbed Theo by his cheeks and pressed his lips against his own. Liam’s lift felt soft against Theo’s. Theo put his arms around Liam’s waist. Liam broke the kiss and saw Liam’s smile. He had the dopeyest grin. “Good night!” Liam practically skipped back into the house.

“Yes!” Theo exclaimed. He thrusted his arms up and he was back home. 

“Well okay Theo. Way to make an entrance.” Derek said.

“Hey, Der? Did you notice anything weird about the stars tonight?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, shut up.” Scott said.

“Whaaaaat? Theo did  _ you  _ notice?” Stiles asked in a jokingly tone. Theo knew they all obviously saw the stars.

“Why, yes I did, Stiles. I did it. Can your magic do that?” Theo asked.

“Oh do you want to have a magic off? Let’s see what your little werewolf wizard ass can do.” Stiles said.

Scott jumped between them. “Stop, now. Theo we are happy for you.”

“I’m just teasing bro.” Stiles said.

“Good night.” Theo barked. He was happy and did not want Stiles to ruin his mood. Theo removed his shirt and laid back in his bed. 

_ Buzz. Buzz.  _

It was Liam.  _ So my parents saw me run out and kiss you. They want to meet you. Dinner at my house tomorrow at 6? _

Theo was a little nervous, but he replied:  _ Sounds good Little Wolf.  _ Theo loved Liam’s nickname

Liam responded:  _ Great….but there is one thing I should probably mention my parents are….well….you’ll see tomorrow. Just be prepared. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready to meet Liam's parents in the next chapter!


	9. Meet The Dunbars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Theo to meet Liam's parents. Just remember, you never know who you will run into in Storybrooke!

Theo barely got any sleep thinking about meeting Liam’s parents. Who were they? Why couldn’t Liam just say their names? There had to be a reason. Theo tried not to stress, he would be himself and focus on the fact that he liked Liam. His parents couldn’t hate him if their son chose him, right? Theo was trying to talk himself up.

“Knock, knock.” Lydia said.

“Doesn’t saying ‘knock knock’ and just coming in defeat the purpose?” Theo asked.

“Shut up. You’re nervous. The guys said that they can smell in from downstairs. What is going on?” Lydia asked. Theo sighed and showed her the text from Liam. “Okay, so you’re meeting the parents? That’s a good thing!”

“Basically everyone from this town is a fairytale creature, or at least from a land where they come from. Liam was starting to say something.” Theo said.

“Does that change your feelings for Liam?” Lydia asked.

“No, not at all.” Theo replied. “I am just nervous.”

“Let me get Derek and Scott.” Lydia said.

“Why?” Theo asked, but Lydia was already out the door. Scott and Derek both emerged a couple of minutes later.

“So you’re meeting the parents, it can’t be that bad, right?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know.” Theo said. “Why did Lydia get you two?”

“Well, Allison’s dad has hunted me. Her mom did too, her aunt, and her grandfather too.” Scott said.

“When Noah found out Stiles and I were dating, well. He shot me.” Derek said.

“Wait, why did he shoot you?” Theo said.

“To be fair, he heard Stiles moaning and came into the room and saw a man on top of his son….” Derek began and his voice trailed off.

“So he walked in on you fucking Stiles?” Theo laughed.

“Shut up.” Derek growled.

“The point is, that even though it may be scary, it will be okay! Derek and Noah are on first name terms now. Mr. Argent isn’t trying to kill me anymore. Things will be fine.” Scott said.

“Okay, you’re right.” Theo said. “Thanks, guys.”

“No worries, man.” Scott replied. 

The two left Theo alone. He got dressed. “It is time.” He sighed and walked downstairs. “How do I look? Would you let me date your son?”

“Do you have another outfit so later Liam can call you ‘daddy’?” Stiles asked. Derek hit him upside the head. “Ouch! Sourwolf! Theo you look great.” 

“Liam will definitely call you daddy later!” Scott said laughing. 

Lydia roller her eyes, “I’m surrounded by idiots.” She walked with Theo to the door. “You will be great, remember it will all be okay. If you need anything -”

“Should I scream like a banshee?” Theo asked laughing.

“No, that’s my thing. I was going to say text me. You will be fine, Theo. Be yourself and they will absolutely adore you.” Lydia said.

“Are you sure?” Theo asked.

“Theo, you and Liam are really happy together. Show THAT. Show your kind heart. Things like that are hard to come by. Good luck.” Lydia said hugging him.

“Thanks, Lydia.” Theo replied. “Here I go!” He said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“Why can’t I do that yet?” Stiles asked and everyone laughed.

 

Theo appeared in front of Liam’s house. 5:58. He was early and nervous. As he walked up the walkway, Liam came out to meet him. “Hi Theo!” He said planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Hey, Little Wolf.” Theo hugged his boyfriend.

“My parents are excited to meet you.” Liam said.

“I’m excited too, but I will be honest. Your text from last night did scare me a bit.” Theo responded.

“Yeah…” Liam scratched the back of his head. “You’ll see. Everything will be okay. Let’s go inside.” The two entered the house. It was a nice two story house. “Mom! Dad! Theo is here!” Liam called out.

Suddenly a woman appeared. Theo recognized the woman. “Hey! You were his nurse!” Theo exclaimed. 

The woman giggled. “Please, call me Jenna. Yes, little Liam gets embarrassed when I am his nurse so we act like strangers.”

Theo sighed. Liam had scared Theo, but he was relieved. Liam made a big fuss about the fact that his mom was the nurse. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said extending his arm to shake her hand.

“Please, we hug!” She said hugging Theo. “Where is your father?” 

“I’m coming!” Theo heard a deep voice say from upstairs. He listened and heard Theo’s father’s footsteps walking down the hall and finally down the stairs. “Ah, you must be Theo, I’m Jeremy.” Theo’s father stood about 6’ 2” tall, dressed in a suit, with a devious smile. Theo knew exactly who he was by the scar on his left eye. He was why Liam was worried. His father was Scar. “What’s wrong? You awake in there?” Scar said.

“Yes, hello! Nice to meet you.” Theo slowly and timidly raised his hand to shake Scar’s hand. 

“Boy, did you listen to my wife?! We hug here!” Scar said hugging Theo and picking him up.

“Jer, would you help me in the kitchen? Liam why don’t you show Theo around? You can show him your room, but keep the door open please!” Jenna said.

“Okay mom!” Liam took Theo’s hand and the two walked upstairs. “This is my room. Pretty normal. PS4, some old posters I should replace, nothing special.” Theo and Liam sat on the bed. “Theo? Are you okay?”

“Is your dad Scar? Like from  _ The Lion King _ ?” Theo blurted out.

Liam laughed. “Uh, yeah, but he’s changed. After all the drama with cousin Simba -”

“By that you mean him murdering his father, go on.” Theo interrupted and laughed a bit.

Liam laughed too, “Yeah that, well he was exiled. He ran into a witch who turned him human and sent him to the Enchanted Forest. He met Mom there and they started their life together. Please, do not hold any of the other things against him, he has changed. He really has. Just like Regina. He’s even the chair of the PTO.”

“Oh, I would never! It was a scare for a second, but I think it’s cool Liam.” Theo said. “Wait, super important question.” 

“Shoot.” Liam said.

“Liam, are you….ticklish?” Theo said tickling Liam. Liam began uncontrollably laughing, he was, in fact, very ticklish. 

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” Jenna had called up.

“Liam, why are you goofing around? Let’s go get dinner.” Theo said.

“Jerk!” Liam responded.

The boys walked downstairs. Liam’s mom had prepared chicken breasts, garlic green beans, corn, and mashed potatoes.

“I was not sure what you liked, but I hope you enjoy it!” She said.

“Everything looks amazing!” Theo responded. 

“So Theo,” Scar began. “Liam tells us you’re from this world?” 

“Yes, but I have some powers, which is why my friends brought me here.” Theo responded.

“You’re a werewolf too, correct?” Scar said.

“Um, yeah. How’d you know?” Theo asked.

“Well, I used to be a lion actually.” Theo pretended to be shocked. “Are you familiar with the Disney movie  _ The Lion King _ ?” Theo nodded. “Well, back in our realm, I went by Scar.”

“Wow, that is really cool!” Theo responded. He was not sure how to respond, but he wanted to make it seem like this was new information and not like he already knew.

“Cool? No questions about if I’m still evil? Going to eat you? Nothing?” Scar said.

“Um, no? I thought that would not be the most appropriate. Plus, people change. You haven’t shown me that you can be evil, so why should I treat you that way?” Theo responded.

There was a brief pause. Scar looked at Liam. “I like this boy.” He said as he took a fork full of potatoes into his mouth.

“Yeah, me too.” Liam said looking at Theo.

“Mrs. Dunbar-” Theo began.

“Please, call me Jenna.” She interrupted. 

“Jenna, these green beans are absolutely delicious.” Theo complimented.

“Well, we have a garden and most of our vegetables are fresh! I will have to show you some time.” She said. 

The dinner went very well. Liam’s parents seemed to really like Theo. After dinner they sat down and watched  _ The Lion King  _ because Scar would mute it at times to say his own lines. Jenna would roll her eyes at him, but in such a loving way. A similar way that Liam does when Theo talks.

“Well, it’s getting late.” Theo said. It was just past 10 o’clock. “Thank you for dinner and for everything.” 

“You’re welcome, Theo. We were happy to do it.” Jenna said hugging him. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Liam said.

“Actually, Liam, may I have a word with Theo before he goes?” Scar said. 

“Sure.” Liam said and he and his mother went to the next room.

“Theo, I like you. I think you are great for Liam. Thank you for understanding I can change. Now I could go through the whole dad talk, be nice to my son, blah blah blah, but I know you will. You’re a good guy, but I will say this. If you do hurt Liam, well….Be Prepared.” Theo looked scared for a second. Then Scar laughed. “Theo, I’m joking! I won’t kill you. But please, don’t hurt my son.” Scar was serious.

“I really like Liam, sir. I would not do anything to hurt him. I will protect him.” Theo said and smiled.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Scar said and hugged him. “Never call me ‘sir’ again, Jeremy or Scar is just fine. Jeremy was my cursed name, but I still go by it sometimes. Especially around new people who may think villains can only be villains.”

“You ready?” Liam said.

“Good night, Theo!” Jenna and Scar said.

“Good night, thank you for everything!” Theo said and Liam closed the door.

“I’m sorry. I know they can be crazy sometimes.” Liam responded.

“I like crazy. And I like you. A lot.” Theo said holding Liam’s hand.

“I like you a lot too.” Liam said. He leaned in for a kiss when there was a BOOM! “Oh, come on! Every time!” 

Liam and Theo ran into the street and saw a portal. “Liam, stand back.” Theo got a fireball ready. Suddenly two figures came out of the portal.

“Theo, stand down! It’s Ruby! And Dorothy!” Liam said running to his alpha.

“Liam!” She said hugging him. “Are you okay? How is everything here?”

“Things are okay, what is wrong?” Liam asked.

Ruby paused for a moment and looked at Dorothy. “It’s Oz. It’s under attack by these weird ninja’s in masks.”

Liam looked at Theo. “The Oni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my twist on Liam's family tree! Thanks for reading this chapter!


	10. Ruby's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy return to Storybrooke because something strange is happening in Oz and they need help.

“Oni?” Dorothy asked.

“They are ninja warrior spirit. Things.” Theo tried to sound smart, but he was still a bit unclear how to solve the problem. Dorothy and Ruby looked confused. “Sorry.”

“Liam. Who is this?” Ruby asked. Dorothy drew her sword and pointed it at Theo. 

“This is Theo. He is new here and he is….well he’s my boyfriend.” Liam said holding his hand.

Ruby’s eyes honed in on Theo. “You’re a wolf too? Hmmm.” Ruby walked over to Theo. “Different than us. Where are you from? You don’t smell like an Omega.” 

“I’m from California. In this world. No, I am part of a pack. Scott McCall’s. I don’t know if you’ve heard of him.” Theo said.

“No. Call them. We need help.” Ruby said. Theo called Scott. Liam called Regina. Everyone met up in the center of town by the Clocktower. 

“Ruby!” Emma said hugging her.

“I’m so glad to see you, but we do not have a lot of time. We have to get to Oz. Please!” Ruby said.

“The...O...ni. Are attacking!” Dorothy was unsure if she said it correctly.

“How will we get to Oz? We don’t exactly have a tornado.” Theo laughed.

“No, we have some magic beans though.” Dorothy said pulling out one.

“Of course you do.” Theo said.

“Wow, your first portal. You ready?” Liam said. Theo grew nervous. “Hey.” Theo grabbed Liam’s hand. “I won’t let go.”

“Let’s go!” Dorothy said. She threw the bean and the portal was created. They all ran in.

“Theo, it does not stay open long. We have to go!” Liam said loudly.

Theo was scared, but he knew this was something they had to do. The two boys held each other’s hand and ran into the portal. 

Theo had never went through a portal before. It just felt like a quick thrust and he was somewhere else. He stood there in amazement.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Theo responded.

“If you think that was weird, imagine a curse ripping you away from your home and taking you somewhere else.” Liam said.

“I said I was sorry!” Regina said angrily. 

Liam and Theo laughed for a moment. Theo looked around. He saw the Emerald City, a small village he assumed was Munchkin Land, and he looked down and they were on the Yellow Brick Road.

“Guys! Come here.” Lydia yelled. Everyone joined her. “It’s a flying monkey. It’s dead.” On the ground was a flying monkey. There was a gash in it. “The Oni has been here and is here.” 

There was a weird rattle noise. “Look out!” Regina yelled and she blasted them with a burst of magic sending them backward. While that did hurt, she saved Theo from a strike of an Oni!” 

The Oni disappeared. “How many are there?” Scott asked.

“Only 10, but they sure pack a punch, don’t they?” Monroe said.

“How did you get here?” Liam asked.

Tamora held up her hand and exposed a small bag. “Gotta love magic beans. I can destroy places, one realm at a time!” She threw the bean and ran threw it.

“We have to stop her!” Theo said. 

“How? We don’t know where she is going?” Scott said. 

Stiles walked over to where Tamora’s portal was. He opened his book and held his hand up. He was closing his eyes. “She went back to Storybrooke.”

“We have to go back!” Emma said.

There was an explosion in the distance. “We need to save Oz!” Ruby said.

“Okay, Theo, Liam, Ruby, Dorothy, and I will stay here. Scott, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Emma go back to Storybrooke and find Monroe.” Regina said.

They all agreed. Stiles went to Theo. “Theo, I know you’re still learning, but here.” Stiles gave Theo his book. “I used a duplication spell to make another one of these books for you. Save them.” 

Theo nodded. “Thank you, Stiles.”

“Good luck!” Scott yelled. Stiles threw a bean and they all ran into the portal. 

“Okay, Ruby and Dorothy go check on Munchkin Land and make sure everyone is safe. Theo, Liam, and I will go to the Emerald City. Tell everyone to go there for safety. Once we clear it, it can be a safe haven. There are only 10 Oni, we can do this.” Regina said. Ruby and Dorothy ran into the distance. “Boys. Take my hands, we need to get there and get there quick.” Theo and Liam took Regina’s hands and they were transported to the Emerald City.

“Whoa.” Theo and Liam said.

“Who are you?” A guard said.

“Regina and Liam, of the Enchanted Forest. And Theo, of Beacon Hills.” Regina stated.

“Are you responsible for the evil creatures?” The guard asked.

“No, we are here to help actually!” Theo said eagerly.

The guard just laughed. “Oh yeah, and what could two teenagers and a woman do to help me?”

Regina looked outraged. This man was definitely sexist. “Look here. I am Regina, the Evil Queen. I ripped everyone from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke and left them cursed for 28 years. These boys here are werewolves, and that one has magic too. So either we can help you or let you get slaughtered. Your choice.” 

The guard looked terrified. “I - I - I am so sorry.”

“Your highness.” Liam added for some extra anger.

“I’m sorry, your highness!” The guard added. 

“Now, let us in.” Regina demanded and the guard stepped to the side. “And if any munchkins come, let them pass. In fact, let anyone besides the Oni pass.”

“Yes...Your majesty.” The guard said. 

They walked into the castle and there were already residents of Oz who had taken refuge in the castle. “The Wizard!” Theo said. “Can’t he help us?” 

Liam smiled at his boyfriend. “You really are starting to believe everything.”

“Unfortunately the Wizard is not here anymore.” Regina said. “Zelena told me she turned him into a flying monkey.”

“And Zelena is….?” Theo questioned.

“The Wicked Witch, as you know her, but she is also my sister.” Regina said.

“The Wicked Witch is the Evil Queen’s sister. Okay. Okay. How can we help them?” Theo asked.

“Excuse me.” A man dressed in all green said. “The Wizard is gone, but we do still have some of his things in his chambers.”

“Let’s go.” Ruby said to all of them.

They arrived at the chambers and began rummaging through the piles of objects. “None of this can help us!” Dorothy said. 

Theo was looking around. He knew there had to be something to help. More and more people began to go to the castle. They stayed in the chambers, it was the safest place in Oz right now, especially with all of them as guard. And then, Theo found it. “This. This will work.” Theo held up an arrow.

“An arrow?” Liam questioned. “Theo, we have faced those before. How will a small arrow work in our favor?” 

“Not just the arrow, the arrowhead. Look.” Theo held it up.

“Silver.” Regina smiled.

“But there is only one, and 10 Oni.” Ruby said.

“THEY HAVE BROKEN THROUGH THE BARRIER! FIND SHELTER. THEY ARE COM- AH!” A voice yelled blaring through the chambers.

Theo held his book. “Duplication spell. DUPLICATION SPELL. Stiles you smart fuck.” Theo placed the arrow on the ground and opened the book. “Okay.” He held his hand out.  _ Concentrate.  _ Theo’s magic was working the arrow was now two, then four, and it continued to multiply. 

“There’s a bow!” Ruby yelled and grabbed a couple of arrows.

Theo and Regina picked up the rest of the arrows arrows with their magic. The arrows were all pointing towards the doorway. 

There were loud stomps. They could hear the guards fighting outside of the chambers. “Stay behind me, Liam.” Theo said.

Liam liked protecting Theo, but he knew right now, Theo had the advantage. “Okay.” He placed his hand on Theo’s shoulder. “I trust you.”

Theo felt a rush from him. The doors slammed open and there the Oni stood. Regina and Theo looked at each other and nodded. The arrows flew into the Oni who all slowly fell to their knees, bursting into ash. 

“That’s it?” Dorothy asked walking to Theo.

“Hey!” Regina said protecting Theo as if he was her son. “You came to  _ our  _ world because  _ you  _ could not defeat them. That may have seemed like a simple task, but it was no joke. I do not know what you know about magic Dorothy, but it is not easy. For Theo’s first real battle,” Regina smiled at him. “He did really well.” 

“I - I’m sorry. Thank you. All of Oz thanks you.” Dorothy responded.

They received cheers from the citizens they had protected. “I am guessing you will be headed back to Storybrooke?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, if that villain comes back, you get us immediately.” Regina said. Ruby handed her a bean. “Ruby. I’m glad you found your happy ending.” Ruby smiled.

“Thank you again.” Dorothy said. She shied away and knew she was just extremely rude to her heroes. 

Regina threw the bean and the portal opened. “Now, I hope the others caught Monroe. Let’s go home.” The three walked into the portal and began their journey home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Let me know what you think!


	11. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam have their second date and Theo wants to see his mom. He realizes his mom doesn't know his sexuality and he wants to tell her the truth, and for her to meet Liam.

The portal opened right outside the clock tower. “We’re back!” Theo said in amazement. He left his world and went to another. It was an amazing journey and he felt very successful. He and Regina defeated 10 Oni. 

“Theo!” Stiles voice appeared as he and the rest of the pack were running toward them. It was daytime and everyone seemed in high spirits. “Did the book help you?”

“Yes!” Theo said triumphantly. “Especially the duplication spell. We found a silver tipped arrow and duplicated it to destroy the Oni.” 

“That’s great, Theo!” Scott responded.

“He was fantastic!” Liam exclaimed kissing Theo’s cheek.

There was a collective aw amount the group. “Shut up.” Theo said rolling his eyes.

The next few days went by and Monroe was nowhere to be found. They checked the Troll Bridge, Regina’s Vault, The Clock Tower, and every inch of Storybrooke. 

Theo and Liam were driving around town on patrol. “So….tomorrow we do not have any patrols. And I talked to Regina and Scott and they agreed that we could both have tomorrow off.”

“Liam Dunbar, you really are bad at asking me on dates, aren’t you?” Theo laughed to which Liam punched him. “Hey! I’m driving! So what’s our next date? We already went to your favorite spot. We took a trip to the Realm of Oz. What else could we possibly do? Go to your old realm?”

“I mean technically we could, but there is not much to do there. Basically everyone that was there is here now so….it’s kinda just an empty forest with some castles and other buildings.” Liam laughed.

“You don’t want to visit your old home?” Theo asked.

Liam grew quiet. Part of him wanted to go home, but he felt conflicted at the same time. “I mean, not really. This is my home now. And home is not just a place. It’s a feeling.” Liam held Theo’s hand. “It’s a great feeling.” Theo turned beat red at this. 

“So, this date? What would you like to do, Little Wolf?” Theo asked. Liam said he hated when Theo called him that, but in reality he actually loved it. 

“Well Ruby did give me some magic beans before I left Oz. We could go to another realm!” Liam said.

“What like Neverland? Have adventures with Peter Pan?” Theo laughed.

“Oh he is actually dead. Mr. Gold killed him, he was his father. It is kinda deserted now. At least, that is what Emma told me when she came back from saving Henry.” Liam said. 

This was so normal for Liam, but Theo was still wrapping his brain around it. “Okay, well. Umm. Okay.”

“Are you still shocked by things?” Liam asked.

“Not shocked.” Theo answered quickly. “It’s more of a fact that I cannot believe that it is all real and I am wrapping my head around it all.”

“....Theo. Hun, you literally just defined the term shocked.” Liam said trying not to laugh at Theo.

“Whatever. How about you go to Hell?” Theo said angrily.

“Well King Arthur is in charge and trying to make it nicer, but I do not think a bean can really take us ---” Liam stopped and looked at Theo to realized he was not serious and he was upset. “I’m sorry, Theo.” 

“It’s fine. I just spent my whole life reading and hearing these stories so it will take some time to wrap my head around it all. I am trying. There is just so much!” Theo responded.

“I hear you babe. It is a lot.” Liam leaned his head on Theo’s shoulder. Liam then suddenly had an idea. “Theo. The beans can literally take us anywhere.”

“Yeah? So?” Theo was very confused as to what his boyfriend was talking about. 

“Take me to  _ your  _ home. We can use the bean and go to California! I’d love to see the west coast. I can see your town! You’ve seen mine.” Liam said eagerly. 

Theo was excited. He had not been home in a while and he was going to bring his boyfriend home. Boyfriend. He had not exactly come out to his mother. He did not care what his father thought. “Let’s do it!” The two continued their watch. Theo dropped Liam off at his house. “I’ll pick you up at 10am? Time change it will be like 7am there. We can have the whole day.”

“Awesome.” Liam planted a kiss on Theo’s lips. “See you tomorrow.”

Theo drove home and had butterflies in his stomach. He pulled into the driveway and walked into the pack house. His mind was spiraling. He had no idea what to expect for tomorrow. Where would he take Liam first? 

The lights were flickering. “Theo, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“What? Nothing. Why? Nothing is wrong.” Theo stammered.

“Okay, well I can hear your heartbeat so I know you’re lying.” Scott said.

“And your magic is calling the lights to flicker and I can tell it is not an electrical issue. It’s magic.” Stiles responded.

“Liam and I have a date tomorrow.” Theo said.

“Okay, You’re dating. How is that something to be nervous about?” Stiles said.

“Stiles.” Lydia said with anger in her voice. “What is the date? What is the reason you have to be nervous?”

Theo sighed. “We are using a magic bean to go home. To Beacon Hills. And Liam is….going to meet my mom.” The room was silent. “She doesn’t know I’m gay.”

“Come with me.” Stiles said. Stiles lead Theo to his room. “Coming out is a scary thing, Theo. When I told my dad about Derek and I, I was terrified. I thought I was going to puke.”

“What made you tell him? Like when did you know that it time to come out?” Theo asked.

“Derek and I were out one night. We went to a lookout point. You know the one back home. We just saved the town from….kanima, no. Uh, Void Me? No. Merideth? Not the point. Anyways, we were there. He held me close and looked into my eyes and he told me he loved me.” Stiles paused and smiled. “I knew then, it was time to tell my dad. So Derek drove me home. Dad was watching TV. I had Derek wait in the kitchen. I went in and turned the TV off. He got so mad.” Stiles laughed. “I told him I had to be honest with him and I just blurted it out. I was going to do this speech about love and acceptance, but you know me. I am too awkward for that. I just said it. He smiled and he was happy. Then Derek walked into the room and I thought dad was going to shoot him when I said we were dating.” 

“How did your dad react when he did eventually find out? Did he shoot him?” Theo asked.

“No, I mean even if he did Derek would have healed. He was happy I had someone who cared about me. Plus, he figured Derek would protect me because he is big and strong and sexy. Okay, I added that last part, but I’m a scrawny kid and Derek is buff so he was happy I’d have him there for me. Little did he know I had magic.” Stiles laughed.

“So it will be okay?” Theo asked quietly. 

“Theo. Everything will be fine. If you are really nervous….” Stiles got up and reached into a chest. “Here.”

“Stiles. This is a rock. Is this the life lesson from  _ A Bug’s Life?  _ Do not tell me those characters are here in Storybrooke too!” Theo blurted out.

Stiles laughed at Theo. “Don’t be ridiculous. Although, I guess in this town, anything could happen. Anyways, no. This rock is a type of magic that I got. Apparently there are some rock trolls that use these rocks to store memories. If things do go south with your mom, well maybe just take her memories away. A last resort. I do not think they will go south Theo, but if it will make you feel better: take it.” 

Theo took hold of the rock. It was purple and pink and had a slight glow to it. “I hope I do not need it, but thanks Stiles.” Theo went to his room and laid down. He went to text his mom and say he would be home, but he wanted her to be surprised. He decided to just close his eyes and get some rest.

Theo woke up still feeling the butterflies. He was nervous and excited. It was 9am. He got dressed and ran to his car to pick up Liam. He was too excited. Theo did not know if this was adrenaline or nerves, but this is a step in the right direction. 

When Theo got to Liam’s house it was 9:35. He knew he was early, but he figured he would rather be early than late. He approached the door when Liam came busting out. “Hi! I could hear your heartbeat from down the block! Are you okay?” He hugged Theo close. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Theo responded.

“Those do seem like the options.” Liam laughed.

“My mom just doesn’t know I’m gay. She is meeting you. I am so happy because her and I are close and I lo - I really like you, Liam. I want you two to meet.”  _ Shit.  _ Theo was not sure what happened. He naturally almost said that he loved Liam. LOVED. 

Liam turned red and held Theo’s hands. “I really like you too, Theo. I am going to be with you every step of the way. I am excited to meet her.  I already like her. She gave me the best gift ever.” Theo was very confused as to what Liam was saying. “You, silly.” Liam went on his tippy toes and gave Theo a small kiss on his nose. “Are you ready?”

Theo felt calmer now that he was with Liam. “Yes. Can cars go through portals? It would be easier to show you around with my car….” 

“I mean, I am not sure. Haha.” Liam was nervous. “Can I ask a serious question?” Theo got nervous when Liam said that. “This visit is  _ mostly  _ about telling your mother, right? So are we going to really be driving around the town? I mean I wanna see where you are from and see where this big strong man grew up, but maybe we focus more on your mother?”

“You’re right, Liam.” Theo smiled.

“Say it again.” Liam said. Theo punched him. “Hey jerk!” Liam pulled Theo in and kissed him. “I’m right here.” He held his boyfriend’s hands tightly. “Are you ready?” 

Theo took a deep breath. He locked his car and left it on the side of the road in front of Liam’s house. He knew it would be safe there. “Yes.” 

Liam threw the bean and the portal opened. “Think about your home, Theo. Let it take us there.” Theo closed his eyes and they walked through. The next think Liam knew he was in a strange neighborhood. “Theo, are we --” Liam looked and Theo’s face lit up.

“It’s my house.” Theo said quietly. He held up his phone and it read  _ 7:00am.  _ “My mom is probably awake. She is an early riser.” 

Theo approached the door and paused. Liam out his hand on Theo’s back. “I’m here.”

“I’m gay, I’m a werewolf, and I have magic.” Theo said.

“Maybe, just the gay part? For today at least.” Liam laughed. 

Theo smiled and used his key to unlock the door. He saw the kitchen light was on. He led Liam into the room and he saw his mother terrified holding a knife. “Theo?! Jesus you scared the shit out of me! I am so happy to see you!” Mary gave Theo a big hug. “Why are you home? Who is this?”

“I just missed you and wanted to stop by for the day. This is my friend, Liam.” Theo hated that he only used the word friend, but he did consider Liam one of his best friends lately. He was falling in love with his new best friend.

“Well it is very nice to meet you, Liam.” Mary said holding out her hand.

“It is nice to meet you as well. You have a lovely home.” Liam responded. 

“Why thank you, would you guys like coffee? Tea? Anything?” Mary was being so motherly and Liam could see how much she cared for Theo.

“Water would be great.” Theo said.

“Water for me too, thank you.” Liam responded. 

“Of course.” Mary went and got some waters from the fridge. “So Liam, do you go to school with Theo?”

“Uh- no actually we met when we were - umm.” Liam was not sure how to respond.

“I was out running. Exercising and I ran right into him. We became running partners. It’s nice to have someone to exercise with.” Theo tried to be as honest as possible.

“Well that is nice! I was worried you would not make any friends with Scott, Stiles, and everyone still here at home. Although, Noah said they went on a road trip. I thought they would make their way to you.” Mary said.

“Oh they did! It was so nice to see them!” Theo said ecstatically.

“They are really nice.” Mary said sipping her tea.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Theo thought it was his chance. “Liam, can you excuse us? Mom, can we talk in the living room?”

“Sure honey.” Mary said. 

Liam nodded. He whispered quietly. “I’m here for you. You got this.” He said it just loud enough for Theo’s werewolf hearing to hear it. 

Theo and Mary sat on the couch. “I really missed you, mom.” He hugged her tight.

“Oh honey, I missed you too. I know you have done amazing things in Boston, but it is so far away. Theo it is so great to see you. I am so proud of you.” Mary smiled. She noticed that Theo was happy, but something was off. “Theo, is everything okay?”

“Yes mom, everything is really, really great.” Theo responded.

“You look so happy. It just seems like you want to tell me something.” Mary said. 

“There is something….” Theo began.

“Please do not say I am about to be a grandma. I am way too young for that.” Mary laughed.

Theo heard Liam spit his water out. He knew Liam wasn’t eavesdropping to be nosy, he was being protective of him. “No, no it’s not that. I, umm, I did meet someone.” Mary’s face lit up. “I have never been happier.”

“Honey, this is so great! Who is she?” Mary asked.

Theo took a deep breath. “Well you know them. Mom….I recently realized….I’m gay.” Theo began to tear up. “I never even thought about it until I met Liam. Liam is my boyfriend. I never imagined I would fall for a guy, but when I ran into Liam, I just felt something I never felt before.” Theo noticed Mary was tearing up. “Mom, please say something.”

Mary took a breath. “I am so proud of you Theodore. I always will be.” She held his hand. “I love you so much.”

Theo rushed and hugged her tight. “I have to ask….did you know?”

Mary wiped her eyes. “Yes. I mean. You once tried to get to school in my heels. You always wore blankets and long flowy capes. I don’t know. I never really thought any truly meant you were gay, but they were small signs. Especially the heels.” He held his hands tighter. “Theo I love you.”

Theo smiled. “One more thing. Liam, com here please.” Liam walked into the room and Theo held his hand. “Mom, this is Liam Dunbar.” Theo was smiling brightly. “He is my boyfriend.” 

Mary stood up. “Liam, I am so excited to meet you.” She hugged him.

“It is so nice to meet you too Miss Raeken.” Liam was so excited.

“Please, call me Mary.” She said to him. 

“There is something else, mom.” Theo said. Liam looked at him worried. “Mom, something has happened.” Mary looked concerned. “Mom, remember when I was kidnapped? We never learned what actually happened?”

“Honey. I thought it ---” Mary began, but Theo cut her off. Theo explained about the Dread Doctors and Storybrooke. “So you’re a wizard? And a werewolf?” Theo nodded. “And Liam, you are from this Storybrooke?” 

“Technically, no. I live there now, but my family and I were from a place called the Enchanted Forest.” Liam said trying to not sound childish.

“The Enchanted Forest? Theo what is going on?” Mary asked.

“Mom, I’m serious.” Theo stood up and took his claws out. “See!” Mary looked in amazement. “We are in a Land Without Magic, so I do not know if I can do any, but I can try.” Theo stood up. He waved his hand and a plate of cookies appeared on the table. “See!”

“Wow!” Mary was amazed. “So, Liam can you do that too?”

“No, but I am a werewolf too, but I can turn into like a full wolf.” Liam responded. 

“This has been a whirlwind of a morning. You’re gay, dating this wonderful man, you have magic, and you are both werewolves?! Theo! Normal people would be freaked out, but you know I have always been open minded.” Mary said.

Theo hugged her. “Thank you mom. For everything.”

Theo, Liam, and Mary spent the next few hours talking about everything. Mary was so excited to learn about Liam. She was amazed about their adventure in Oz. They went to Applebee’s for lunch and then ended the day with Chinese food. It was 6pm and Theo knew with the time change they should go back to Storybrooke. “Mom, I think we have to go back now.”

“Is your flight soon?” She asked.

“Well, we did not exactly fly here.” Liam said. He pulled out a bean. “Magic bean.” 

“I guess I should stop being surprised.” Mary laughed.

“Trust me, it gets easier. Liam’s dad? He is Scar from  _ The Lion King. _ ” Theo said.

Mary looked concerned. “Don’t worry, he has stopped his evil ways!” Liam protested. 

“Well mom, I love you.” Theo said. They walked to the backyard. “If you need me, or if anything weird happens, please call me. Remember Monroe and Gerard are evil.” 

“I will honey.” She hugged Theo. “Be safe.” She took both boys hands. “Look after each other and protect each other.” 

“I will protect him with my life.” Liam said.

“Thank you.” Mary said.

Liam threw the bean and the portal began to open. “Thank you mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said as Theo and Liam walked into the portal.

The two were back in front of Liam’s house. “Well, Theo Raeken. You took huge steps today, and I am so proud of you.” Liam was holding his hands and kissed his boyfriend deeply. 

There was a crack of thunder. “I did not know it was going to storm.” Theo said holding Liam’s arm.

“Theo! Look out!” Liam pushed Theo away and they fell to the ground. A bolt of lightning landed right in front of them. When the smoke began to disappear, they saw a figure.

“Who are you?” Liam ordered.

Theo stood up and put Liam behind him. He saw yellow/orange eyes. He knew this was not the Oni, but it was someone. Theo saw the woman walk closer and he knew immediately who it was. “Kira?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for me, was emotional to write. I think any coming out chapter is emotional. I really hope you all loved it!


	12. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira appears and the Pack must find out what is going on.

“Theo?” Kira asked. Her voice was weak. 

“Kira!” Theo ran to her. “How did you get here? Liam call Scott. They said you were held captive by Gerard.” 

“I escaped. I need to find someone. They are looking for her. Some Queen. Regina.” Kira said. Her voice was getting weaker.

Theo texted Regina.  _ Meet me at the Pack House. Now.  _ “Tell Scott we are on our way.” Theo grabbed Liam’s arm and Kira’s and teleported to the Pack House. “Stiles, can we heal her? She’s weak.”

“Lay her down on the couch.” Stiles ordered. He grabbed his book and held his hand over her. “She has lost almost all of her tails.”

“One. More.” She said.

“I’m here, what is it?” Regina said coming out of a cloud of smoke. 

“This is Kira.” Derek said.

“The Fox that Gerard kidnapped?” She asked.

“I escaped.” Kira said. “He wants you, Regina.” 

“Me?” Regina was in shock. Everyone was looking at her. “I have never met this Gerard person. What does he want with me?”

“He has done his research.” Kira began to say.

“You need your rest.” Scott said. 

“No, this cannot wait.” Kira protested. “Regina, he knows about the Dark Curse. Tamara, the woman who came to your town all those years ago. She worked with him as well as the home office, which he knows killed her. He blames you. All magical beings.” 

“He can come face me. I could crush a heart.” Regina said. Everyone gave her a look. “I’m not the Evil Queen anymore, but that does not mean I have to be an angel.” 

“Gerard must be stopped.” Scott said. “By any means.”

“Kira. How did you escape?” Lydia asked.

“I - I honestly do not know. I just remember I was in a field and Gerard was not around so I tried to use the lightning to leave and then I was in front of Theo.” Kira said.

“Stiles. Can you do a spell to see if Gerard is here?” Lydia asked.

“How could he be here?” Theo asked.

“As powerful as a kitsune is, she would not have been able to get into the town that easy.” Regina said. 

Stiles opened his book and flipped the pages. “I can only find a locator spell. I - I -” Stiles was flipping the pages searching for an answer. 

“I’ll save you the trouble.” Kira said. She stood up and everyone backed away. “I learned a trick or two and not only do I control dear Kira’s tails, but I control  _ her  _ too.”

“You took her heart?” Regina asked.

“That I did. Regina. I want to meet you. I am in front of the Clock Tower. Bring Kira with you.” Kira/Gerard said. “Scott, I do not want to see you or your pack anywhere near there. If I see any of you I will crush her heart and she dies.”

“You won’t get away with this.” Scott said.

“Scott. Scott. Scott. I will get away with this because I already have. Do not make another mistake, Scott. You do not want a repeat of Allison, do you?” Kira/Gerard said.

Scott held his cook, but Theo could tell he wanted to rip Gerard apart. 

“Come, Kira.” Regina said and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“I’m going.” Liam said.

“You heard Gerard, we cannot go.” Theo said.

“Actually he said Scott and his pack. No offense, but I am technically part of Ruby’s pack. He does not know who I am.” Liam argued.

“If Monroe is with him, she knows you and will tell Gerard.” Derek said.

“Derek is right, we cannot risk that.” Lydia added.

“Wait. Can we do IN the clocktower?” Theo asked.

“Babe, you are a genius. Yes you can go behind the face of the clock and listen. If things go south, then we intervene.” Liam said. “Scott, does that sound okay?”

Scott was quiet. “I want everyone to be safe. I think going is the best idea. We have to be perfectly quiet. Stiles and Theo, can you teleport all of us there?” 

“I think so.” Stiles said. “Let’s form a circle, but make sure Theo and I are on opposite sides of the circle.” Everyone surrounded them. “Now focus on the clock tower and think about the clock.” In seconds they were surrounded by a huge puff of smoke and they were all brought to behind the clock. 

Theo looked down. He saw Monroe, Kira, Regina, and a man he assumed was Gerard.

“Regina, I propose a trade. I will give you this fox and her last tail in exchange for the Dark Curse.” Gerard said.

“The Dark Curse? Why would you ever want something like that? Aren’t you trying to destroy magic?” 

“That is exactly what I will do. I take the curse from you. I curse this entire place and all of the magic is destroyed.” Gerard said triumphantly.

Regina laughed. “You really know nothing, you cannot just destroy magic.”

“It will make you all normal and that is what I am trying to do!” Gerard barked. “The magic will be hidden and none of you will remember. I will do whatever it takes.”

“Oh really?” Regina asked.

“Kira. Fight.” Gerard spoke to the heard. 

“I am so sorry.” Kira drew her sword and it looked like it had electric sparks coming out of it. 

Regina made a fireball in her hand. “I do not want to do this.” She threw it at Kira, but she jumped out of the way and dodged it.

“We have to help.” Theo said.

“We can’t. Not while Gerard still has Kira’s heart.” Scott said stopping Theo. 

“I - I can freeze them. Well I can temporarily paralyze them!” Theo said. “I read it in Stiles’ book. Please let me  _ try.”  _

Stiles nodded. Scott reluctantly agreed. “Just. Be careful Theo. If you do not do it correctly, they may realize we are here.” 

Theo opened the book and found the spell. The held his hand out concentrated on Gerard and Monroe. He thought about paralyzing them and defeating them. Their bodies then were encased in a red glow. They were trapped. “Let’s go!” Everyone ran downstairs. Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and they teleported themselves down there. 

“I’ll take that.” Scott quickly grabbed the heart from Gerard. “Kira stop!” He commanded. He ran to her. “Regina, can you return her heart?” Regina ran over and put her heart back in her chest.”

“No!” Gerard growled.

“You won’t win.” Monroe said angrily.

“Oh, but we have. We have Kira back and we have the Dark Curse.” Regina said. “You failed.” Regina smiled right in Monroe’s face. “Just like your sister.” 

Monroe looked pissed. “I will end you.”

“Bring it bitch. I have face far worse than you.” Regina said. “Let’s go.” Regina teleported the three of them to jail.

“Swan? I have two new ones for you.” Regina said pushing Monroe and Gerard into cells. Emma appeared from around the corner. “Hi honey.” Regina said kissing her wife. She noticed that Monroe was annoyed, but something was up with Gerard. He seemed content. He was smiling and looked comfortable.

“Why are you so happy, Gerard? You lost. You are in jail.” Regina said. 

Gerard sat there smiling menacingly. “Do you play chess, Regina?” 

“Chess? I have. Why?” Regina was very cautious. 

“You always plan for a few moves ahead.” Gerard smiled.

“You’re locked up. You don’t have magic. What do you think you can accomplish from in there?” Regina said. 

“Oh  _ I  _ won’t be doing anything.” Gerard said. 

“You checked he did not have any weapons, right?” Emma asked.

“Oh shit.” Regina said. 

_ Crack! _

“Oh it seems our Kira has lost her powers. Her tails are all gone.” Gerard said. The Oni appeared in front of Emma and Regina. “Attack.”

The Oni began to run forward, but Regina threw mountain ash that Stiles gave her at them trapping them. “Emma, run! The mountain ash won’t hold them too long.”

“Yes, Emma and Regina. Run. A storm is coming and we will kill you all!” Gerard screamed out.

Regina and Emma saw everyone still outside the clock tower. Kira was on the ground. “It’s Gerard. He had her last tail and she broke it. She’s powerless.” 

“Get them.” Gerard ordered. They were in the middle of the street and ready for a brawl. 

Kira got to her feet and wielded her sword. “I may not have my powers, but I have this. And it is made of silver.”

Theo, Liam, Scott, and Derek wolfed up. Lydia braced herself. Stiles had his book at the ready. Regina wielded a fireball and Emma was ready with her magic. This was a battle that they wanted to avoid, but it was inevitable. Gerard would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, but there are plenty of people standing in his way. Claws and fangs were slashing through the Oni, but it was useless. Kira was slicing her way through them. The others were good distractions so that she could defeat them.

“Kira, you did awesome!” Theo said. The Oni were all gone. 

“Thank you, Theo.” She said panting. “Argh!” Kira missed one. The Oni had plunged its blade through her chest.

“No!” Theo screamed. He grabbed the blade and slashed the Oni’s head off. Kira was bleeding out. “Stiles, we have to do something.” 

Scott held Kira and took away her pain. “Theo, magic does not work against Oni wounds.” 

Stiles knelt down. “I tried with Allison. I tried with Aiden.”

“It’s okay.” Kira was now coughing up blood. “Please. Beat Gerard.” He breathing stopped.

“No.” Theo said. They all surrounded her.

“Where is Gerard?” Regina asked.

“He’s going after the curse.” Derek added. 

“You go. I need to put her to rest.” Scott said sadly. 

“Scott, your our alpha. You have to come.” Theo said.

“I was her alpha and failed. I need to bury her.” Scott said. “Derek, lead them.” Derek nodded and everyone followed.

Liam held Theo’s hand. “I’m here, Theo. I know it is difficult, but we must avenge her death by stopping Gerard.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is just beginning!


	13. The Dark Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Monroe are on the run and in search of something to solve all of their problems, but our heroes need to stop them before it is too late.

“Can you pick up on his scent?” Theo asked. “Cuz I don’t smell anything.”

“He’s a skilled hunter. He would have done something to mask his scent.” Derek added. 

“He does not have the curse. So we do not have to worry about him casting it.” Regina said.

“Regina, where is the curse?” Emma asked.

“After the mess with Pan, the curse was destroyed. Well, the scroll….” Regina started to say. Her voice trailed off.

“Regina, what did you do?” Liam asked.

“I wrote it down. In my vault I wrote a copy.” Regina put her head down. “I just….I thought if something truly horrible happened it would come in handy.” 

“Let’s go to the vault. Now” Emma ordered.

Everyone began running to the vault, but Theo stopped. “Theo? What’s wrong?” Liam had taken notice and stopped.

“Liam. I want you to stay safe. I do not want anything to happen to you.” Theo said. “I just lost Kira, I cannot lose you too. I….I know it’s soon, but I honestly do not care. Liam, I love you. I cannot lose you.”

Liam put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I will be fighting right by your side. You will not lose me babe.” They hugged. Liam broke the hug. “Oh, and I love you too.” Liam crashed their lips together. “Now, we have to catch up with everyone else.”

Theo held Liam’s hand tighter. “Not a problem.” Liam and Theo teleported to right outside the vault. “Wow took you guys long enough.”

“Not the time, Theo.” Lydia said.

“We must stop them, I am not sure if they are he--” Regina slipped and fell to the group. “Invisible chalk?!”

“What is invisible chalk? If it’s invisible how did you know that you tripped on it?” Theo asked. He was genuinely interested. 

Regina glared at him. “We do not have time for a real lesson, but I felt the chalk when I slipped. Gerard must have somehow gotten ahold of some magic.” Regina touched out and felt the forcefield. “He used it too. For someone who hates magic and supernatural creatures, he sure does use them a lot. Luckily for us, the invisible chalk is not the strongest protection charm. Emma, Stiles, Theo? If you’ll help we can have this down in seconds.” The 4 of them raised their hands and focused on taking the field down. Energy burst from their hands. The forcefield was crackling until it finally dissolved away to nothing. “Let’s go.”

They went into the crypt. “Gerard and Monroe are here. I can hear two heartbeats.” Liam said. 

They walked slowly and quietly. “Wait.” Derek said. He noticed a trip wire. “Gerard always has a plan” He noticed the trip wire would set off two guns.

Theo waved his hand and they were all gone. “Easy fix.” They walked deeper until they found Gerard and Monroe in the room with Regina’s artifacts. “Stop right there, Gerard!”

“You are too late.” Gerard said. “I have already started.” They all saw the cauldron bubbling. “There is just one final ingredient.”

“You said it was done.” Monroe said coldly. 

“The heart of the thing I love most.” Gerard said.

“What could a man like you possibly love? All you want is destruction.” Theo said.

“Love can mean many things.” Gerard began. “Love as in romantic love. Or love as in loyalty to someone.” 

“M-Me?” Monroe stammered. “You said we were in this together!”

“Oh we are, you are a pawn in my plan.” Gerard said. Monroe backed away slowly.

“You do not have magic. How will you get her heart?” Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, I will not be the one doing it.  _ You  _ will get her heart for me. Or” Gerard pulled something out of his pocket, “I hear this black diamond is pretty powerful. It can destroy the town. Now I could just use this and kill you all, but I have much more in store for you. Now, Regina. Take her heart. Or I activate this and your son is left alone.”

Regina and Emma gasped. They knew it was true, the diamond would kill everyone not from this world. “Regina, you can’t!” Theo said.

“I have to. We can stop him.” Regina walked to Monroe and ripped her heart out. “Here.” 

“Good.” Gerard squeezed the heart and dropped it into the cauldron. Monroe fell the the ground. Dead. “Thank you, Tamora. I’d go if I were you. Make your preparations. Not like you will need it, soon you will forget all of this.”

Regina and Stiles teleported them all to the pack house. “Is there anyway we can stop this?” Lydia asked. 

“No. We have been through many curses and stopping it does not work.” Regina said.

“But, honey, we have manipulated it before. Pan’s curse.” Emma said.

“That took us back to the Enchanted Forest. And I would need the scroll, but there is no scroll. We would need something powerful.” Regina noticed Theo and Liam holding hands in fear. “You.” She walked up to them. “Sorry.” She pulled out a hair from each of them. “I saw Rumple do this once.” She put the two hairs in a vial and held it. It began to glow. “True love. You guys need to break the curse.”

“Us? How?” Theo asked.

“You’ll have to figure it out somehow.” Regina said. “If I throw this at the storm you will, hopefully, be the ones who can break the curse.”

“We won’t know each other. Isn’t the curse designed to make everyone unhappy? Won’t we be….separated?” Liam said sadly.

“You will find each other.” She grabbed Emma’s hand. “Love always finds each other. You have to believe that your love is strong enough to withstand the effects of the curse.”

Theo looked at Liam. “I believe.”

Liam smiled and his cheeks were rosy red, “I believe too.” He kiss Theo.

They all went outside and Regina threw the vial into the cloud of magic. “There. The curse took the vial, now all we can do is hope.”

Liam looked at Theo. “Theo, I know a way for you to find me.”

“What are you saying?” Theo asked. 

“I need to stay here. I need to let the curse get me for it to work. But Theo. You can outrun it.” Liam drew a magic bean from his pocket.

“No, Liam. I am not leaving you.” Theo said.

“Take this. Go somewhere in Maine. Somewhere close.” Liam said. “Stiles, do you have the scroll still?” Stiles threw it to him. “We will be cursed, but you can escape. Find the town. Find  _ me.”  _

“Liam, I can’t do this.” Theo had tears streaming from his face. “I do not want to leave you.”

“You will find me.” Liam hugged him. “Go.”

“Theo, Liam. If you are doing this, Theo needs to go. Now.” Regina ordered.

“No. No! I can’t!” Theo was terrified.

“Theo Raeken. I love you more than anything. I believe you will find me.” Liam threw the bean on the ground. “Go!”

Theo was scared and held Liam’s hand. “I will find you.” Theo let go and thought about Maine and hoped it was not too far away. As he fell, he saw the curse sweep through his friends. He knew that now, everyone was depending on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if Theo will be able to break the curse....geez Storybrooke can never catch a break!


	14. A Hero's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo must find Liam and break the curse

When Theo woke up, he was in the middle of the woods. He saw many trees, but one in particular looked out of the ordinary. It had a giant hole cut out of it. He felt this had magic, but he was not sure how. He kept walking and found a diner and knew exactly where he was. Regina had told him about Emma being sent away from the curse and how she came through a wardrobe and Pinocchio and her found a diner.  _ This  _ was that diner. He knew he was close to Storybrooke and he just had to find it. He had no idea what Gerard had in store Liam and the rest of his friends. 

Theo got to the road and walked. And walked. And walked. He had no clue where the entrance was. He figured he went far enough and decided to open the scroll. He hoped he was close enough that he would see the townline. He opened it and then heard the sound of a car horn blaring. He was in the middle of main street. He ran to dodge the car. He had walked so far into the town without realizing it and the scroll made it materialize around him. Theo found an alley by Granny’s and hid momentarily. He waved his hand and found out his magic still worked. “I have to find Liam.” 

“Morning, Mr. Mayor.” Theo heard a voice say. He poked his head out from the alley and saw Gerard walking down the road. 

“Gerard made himself mayor?” Theo rolled his eyes. He looked around to see if he could see his friends, but none of them were there. He teleported to the pack house, but it was all boarded up. He went inside and looked around. No one was to be found. “I’m alone.” Theo sat down. He felt cold and scared. “How the hell am I supposed to do this?” He wanted to curl up and cry, but he knew he had to toughen up for the town. For his friends. For Liam. He looked around to see if any potions were left, but nothing was there. He hoped to find a locator potion, but the house was empty. 

He was wearing a hoodie and pulled it over his face to try and hide in case Gerard saw him. He went to the library and the clock tower first. No one was there. He knew Regina kept things, and sometimes people, in the basement of the clocktower so he took the elevator down there. It was full of empty caves. “Maybe they are just, somehow, part of the town.” Theo began his plan. He blended into the town and tried to act natural. He wa freaking out on the inside, afraid that Gerard would find him out. 

Theo then had an idea. He thought of a place where they may be. Theo walked down the road and reached a sign.  Storybrooke High School.  He did not know why this is where he felt he should go, but he just felt drawn there. He looked and saw kids on a field. They were playing lacrosse. He saw the two coaches, Scott and Liam. Theo smiled big. There was the guy he loved. 

Liam blew the whistle. “Okay boys! That’s enough for today. Hit the showers.” 

Theo wanted to walk right up to him and hug and kiss him, but he know Liam would have no clue who he was. Since he escaped the curse, that meant no one would know him as their cursed selves. He had to stage a meeting. He decided to “accidentally” bump into Liam when he was walking to his car. Bumping into him worked the first time, it had to again.

He hid behind some trees and waited. He saw all the kids come out. He figured Liam would be out last being one of the coaches. The kids left. Scott left. There was one car left and Theo knew it was Liam’s. He walked closer to the school. He could hear Liam’s heartbeat. His plan was to pretend to be jogging and just run right into Liam as he walked out. It was fool proof. He heard Liam coming and got into position. He started jogging towards the school and made sure he listened to Liam’s heartbeat so they would be at the same door.

“Ah!” Theo said crashing into Liam. Both boys fell to the ground. “Wow, I’m sorry, dude. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m -” Liam paused when he saw Theo. “I’m fine.” Theo recognized that look. Liam was captivated by Theo. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, thanks. I’m Theo.” He said standing up and offering a hand to help Liam up. 

“I’m Liam.” He said grabbing Theo’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Theo smiled and he saw Liam blush. He knew his smile was one of Liam’s weaknesses.

“Look, I’m sorry I ran into you, can I buy you a drink?” Liam asked.

“Wow, that is so nice of you.” Theo tried to kiss up to Liam and flirt a little over the top. “I’d love to. You asking to do that right now? Or another day? Or….?” 

“I’m good right now!” Liam said. “ _ The Rabbit Hole  _ is a really nice bar. Do you need a ride?” 

“Well, I was just out jogging, so yeah a ride would be great.” Theo chuckled. 

“Awesome.” Liam was all red. Theo loved how cute and innocent Liam was being. He knew this was a cursed persona, but he thought this other side of Liam was adorable.

“So, what brings you out jogging by the school?” Liam asked.

“What do you mean?” Theo responded. 

“Well, when I jog I usually go into town, by the river, or through the woods.” Liam said.

“I’m jogging for exercise, not going to grandma’s house.” Theo said laughing at his own joke. The two got into the car and Liam began driving. 

He noticed Liam wanting to change the subject. “So Theo, are you new around here? I haven’t seen you in Storybrooke before.” 

Theo had to think on his feet. “I usually keep to myself.”

“It’s just. I have  _ never  _ seen you around here.” Liam’s words stung Theo. 

“I am a private person, but I am open with people I am close with.” Theo responded.

“Ah, a man with a mystery. I like that. Well, here we are.” Liam said pulling into a parking spot. “ _ The Rabbit Hole.”  _

The boys went to the bar and found two stools next to each other. They each ordered a rum and coke. “So, Liam let me ask you this. Did you ask me here as a friend or are you interested in me?” 

Liam turned beat red. “Well. I mean. I do not know you, but I do think you are really attractive.” 

“Ah, so you are interested in me.” Theo winked and took a sip of his drink. “Follow up, how did you know I bat for your team?”

Liam paused, partially because he was embarrassed and partially because he was confused. “I guess I have good instincts.”

“Hey, Liam. Who is this guy?” Stiles walked over to them.

“Stiles, this is Theo. Theo, this is Stiles.” Liam introduced them.

“Nice to meet you.” Theo said.

“Well aren’t you a pretty one. Liam, good for you.” Stiles said.

“Go fuck yourself.” Liam responded.

“By the looks of things tonight, looks like I just might.” Stiles responded sadly.

“What about Derek?” Theo asked.  _ Shit.  _ He just let it slip.

“Derek? Derek who? He a friend of yours?” Stiles asked excitedly. 

“No, never mind.” Theo tried to change the subject.

“No, no. Who is this Derek? Is he here? He hot?” Stiles seemed desperate. Theo realized the curse tore them apart.

“No, just someone I know.” Theo said. “Liam, do you wanna get some air?” Liam nodded and the boys exited the bar. 

“Wear protection.” Stiles mocked.

“Shut up Stiles.” Theo and Liam said in unison. They laughed at how in sync they already were.

“Sorry about him. He means well, he just has not met anyone in a while.” Liam said.

“It’s okay. He reminds me of my friend, which is probably why I mentioned Derek. They just seem so much alike.” Theo nervously laughed.

They were down by a lake now. “We haven’t met before?” Liam asked. Theo shook his head. “There is just something….familiar about you. But that is crazy. I would remember someone as ridiculously good looking as you.”

“‘Ridiculously good looking?’ Huh? I would just say devilishly handsome.” Theo said.

“That too.” Liam said. The boys found a bench and sat down. “It’s a really nice night. I am happy you bumped into me.”

Theo smiled and slowly held Liam’s hand. “I am too.” 

Theo leaned in closer. This was it. He was going to break the curse and Gerard would have lost. But more importantly, he would have Liam back. Liam and Theo close their eyes as their lips were so close they could feel each other’s breath.

“Good evening boys.” A voice said.

“Oh, Mr. Mayor. Hello.” Liam said nervously. 

“Out for a walk in the moonlight are we?” Gerard said smugly. 

“Oh yes….” Liam said. Theo could tell Gerard struck fear in them all.

“I do not think we have met. I am Gerard Argent, the Mayor of Storybrooke.” Theo could tell Gerard knew exactly what was going on.

“I’m Theo.” He said coldly.

“Nice to meet you.” Gerard held out his hand.

“You too.” Theo said shaking his hand.

“Well boys. It’s getting late. You should all go home.” Gerard said. “Good night.” He walked down the river and out of sight of the boys.

“Man, that guy gives me the creeps.” Liam said.

“Yeah. He sure is something.” Theo responded. 

“He is right. I have work in the morning.” Liam said sadly.

“I understand.” Theo said. The two had a quiet walk to the car. Theo was stuck in his head. He wants to just take Liam and kiss him. Resisting doing that was so hard. The man he loved has no memory of him. 

“I think we should do this again sometime.” Liam said.

“I’d love that.” Theo responded. Liam opened his car door. Theo grabbed his arm. “Liam.” He held on tight. He moved his lips closer to his.

_ Bang! _

The gunshot rang out and Liam collapsed onto the ground. The gun had hit Liam in his shoulder.

“Careful Theo. You take him to the hospital and he is fine. You somehow bring the real him back and well, that bullet had wolfsbane on it. Your choice.” Gerard said to Theo. “He can stay alive or he can die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Theo save the day? And save Liam's life?

“Please.” Theo pleaded. 

“Well if you keep waiting and he will bleed out and you will lose him. Make your choice.” Gerard said.

Theo’s mind was in a spin. Liam appeared to be passed out probably from shock. Theo remembered something. “No. You’re wrong Gerard. I can save him.” Theo held his hand over the wound. He focused on saving Liam. He pulled the bullet and the poison out of him. “I have my magic.” He waved his hand again and the wound sealed. Liam was okay. “You lose Gerard.”

“Not yet.” Gerard raised his gun at Theo, but Theo took it away with his magic. 

“Nice try. But good always wins.” Theo said. He turned the gun to ash. The cupped his hands around Liam’s face. He looked at his boyfriend. This was how he was going to save him. He pressed his lips on Liam’s again and felt a rush. There was a rainbow pulse that burst from their kiss. This was breaking Gerard’s curse.

Liam gasped and woke up. “Theo? Theo! You found me.” He pulled Theo down for another kiss.

“No!” Gerard yelled.

“Like I said, good always win.” Theo said putting a paralyzing spell on Gerard’s legs. “You aren’t going anywhere.”

Suddenly, everyone appeared. Stiles, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Regina, and Emma all stood there. “Well Theo, I am glad you were here to save us.” Regina said. “On behalf of all of Storybrooke, we all thank you.” 

“What do we do with him? If we lock him up, he will just break out.” Theo asked.

“We can’t kill him.” Scott said. “We are not killers, we are protectors.”

“Bad decision, Scott.” Gerard pulled something out of his pocket. “One last gift from the creature I stole this from.” 

“It’s a tail.” Lydia said. She screamed, but it was too late. Gerard broke the tail and Oni were around them.

“Kill them all!” Gerard screamed. This was Gerard’s final play. They knew they had to get him. Lydia used sonic booms of her voice to send Oni’s flying. 

Scott slashed through them. “Stiles, can you magic Kira’s sword here?”

“I really need to teach you how to talk about magic.” Stiles said shooting spells at the Oni.

“Not the time!” Scott yelled back.

“I can try! Theo, guard me!” Stiles sat down and put a protection spell around himself. “Summoning something as powerful as Kira’s sword may take some time.” 

Theo stood in front of Stiles. Liam went next to him. Theo threw a fireball at an approaching Oni. “We need silver! Fireballs, claws, and everything else are not going to last two long.

Stiles was waving his hands in the air and muttering words to himself. Stiles and Theo had very different ways with magic, neither was wrong, some ways just work better with other people. Theo could not make sense of his magic, but he knew Stiles nearly always succeeded. “Liam look out!” Theo jumped in front of him and used a full rush of magic to push the Oni back. Theo was then thrown to the ground from Liam. He looked and Liam wolfed out and tackled and Oni. Liam was in full wolf form. Theo remembered he promised his mother that he would protect Theo. “Liam!” Theo called and Liam ran to him. 

Stiles concentrated hard and finally the sword materialized in his hand. “Scott! Here!” He ran to Scott and handed him the sword. “I don’t trust myself with that. Thanks Theo.”

“Where did Gerard go?” Theo asked. He looked around and saw Gerard running in the distance. He must of somehow cancelled out his paralysis spell. Scott was slashing through the Oni destroying them. Theo knew it was up to him. He teleported to where Gerard was.

“Theo, you destroyed my town! If you just stayed cursed you and your friends would get out of this alive.” Gerard said.

“We would not have been happy. You would have taken away our happiness.” Theo said.

“What are you going to do about it?” Gerard said. “Have you killed anyone before?” Theo had a quick look of terror, but he did not want Gerard to see him sweat. “Oh you haven’t.” 

“Shut up, Gerard. You killed Monroe. You killed Kira. You killed Allison, your own granddaughter!” Theo said. 

“And who have you killed? You would not know how. Will you use your claws? Or do you not want to get your hands dirty? Maybe rip out my heart? Or afraid to taint your magic?” Gerard was taunting him. “Argh!” Gerard fell to the ground and Regina was behind him, with his heart in her hand.

“Sometimes the Evil Queen comes out to play.” Regina said. She started to squeeze the heart, but she looked at Theo and stopped. “Here.” She handed him the heart. “I think you can make the decision on what to do with him.”

Theo held Gerard’s heart in his hand. “You are all killers. Kill me.” Gerard spat at him. 

“We aren’t the killers. We protect others, you hunt and kill innocent people, Gerard. You are the killer.” The Oni were all gone and everyone was watching Theo, Regina, and Gerard. “And it’s time for you to go.” Theo squeezed the heart. Gerard let out one final scream collapsing to the floor, dead.

Liam hugged Theo tight. Theo never really killed anyone before. He was in a bit of shock. “I - I killed him.”

“Technically, we did.” Regina corrected him. She put her hand on his shoulder.  “Theo, sometimes we have to do the hard things. He was a truly evil man, we probably saved countless lives.”

Liam kissed Theo. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Theo said to Liam.

“Now what?” Stiles asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens next!


	16. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later....where is our pack now?

~ 10 Years Later ~

 

Theo walked out of his and Liam’s house. He looked over the lake of Storybrooke. He loved that he and Liam found this home. He could enjoy his morning coffee on the porch. 

“Dad!” Two children ran out the door hugging Theo.

“Good morning my cuties! Where is your papa?” Theo asked.

“He is still sleeping.” The girl said.

“Can we wake him?” The boy said.

“Now, Mollie and David, we can’t just wake him.” Theo bent down to his kids level. “We have to scare him.” 

“Yeah!” The kids said in excitement. 

“Okay, David, you and I are gunna roar to scare him awake. Mollie you are going to use your magic to make a fake lion.” Theo giggled. The kids and him quietly open the door and creep in the room. Theo and David got into position. Mollie formed a fake lion made of light. Theo and David roared. Liam sprung out from his bed screaming in terror. The three of them laughed. Liam laughed and started to chase them out of the room. 

Liam and Theo lived in a beautiful house in Storybrooke. They found a surrogate mother to have a child, and ended up having twins! David and Mollie were their world. Liam joined the police force with Emma. Theo got a job in the local veterinary office. With his magic and werewolf instincts, he was able to help everyone. They were happy. Theo’s mom even moved to Storybrooke. She became the local librarian. It was a nice quiet job. She loved being close with her son and her grandkids. 

Down the road, Stiles and Derek lived with their children, Max and Lana. Max, Lana, Mollie, and David were best friends and were inseparable. Stiles and Derek were on the police force with Liam and Emma Swan. They focused on unsolved mysteries, and in Storybrooke there was plenty of things unsolved.

Scott lived on his own for a while. He wanted to start fresh, but he knew as the Alpha he had responsibilities. It was not until after Regina united all of the realms that Scott finally found happiness. He was out jogging when he ran into a vision of beauty. The pack has a knack for literally running into people. It was not until their second date that Scott realized he was on a date with Tinker Bell. They were a match made in heaven. It did not hurt having a mischievous fairy in the pack. 

Lydia, of course, was flourishing in Storybrooke. She had her our fashion boutique. She loved it. She was still single, but she loved that. She did not need a man. She was strong, independent, and successful. She was sure any of the local princes would fall for her. A stylish banshee? How could they not?

The best part? The Pack all lived on the same street. They could spend their days together, when they were not at work that is. They loved being together. Liam and Theo spent many nights laying under the stars. Everything was right in their lives. 

 

And they all lived Happily Ever After. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story! I loved writing it. Combining these stories was ambitious, but I was really happy with how it ended up. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
